


A Rose by any Other Poison

by Sephirotha



Series: Final Fantasy XIV Collection [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Gen, Kidnapping, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: Well done, Eve.  You’ve gotten yourself kidnapped by the enemy and Twelve only know how your friends are reacting.At his grandsire's request, Varis reluctantly abducts the Warrior of Light.  He isn't the only one unhappy of the arrangement.
Series: Final Fantasy XIV Collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622137
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

Eve wasn’t sure what was worse to wake up to. The loud whir of machinery around her, the stench of ceruleum, the uncomfortable metal that she was lying upon or the popping of her poor ears as the change of altitude affected her body.

She swallowed and wiggled her jaw to get rid of the tension of her sinuses. She let out a soft grunt of relief before cracking her eyes open. 

It was dark. She could make out the metal plating of her cell, leaving her little room to stretch her legs. Her ears twitched as she caught the chatter outside of men outside her door. They pricked to attention as she slowly sat up.

“I hate flying.”

“You’ll get used to it.”

“Easy for you to say. My stomach feels like hell.”

A pause.

“Is she _really_ the Warrior of Light?”

“Aye.”

“Are you sure? I thought such a warrior would be a man. And much taller.” Eve puffed her cheeks out, her tail lashing behind her as her ears twitched angrily. “Are you certain this is the very person who slays eikons?”

“Why else would she be here?”

“If she is the Warrior of Light then…why detain her when she should be killed?”

“Do not question His Radiance. Our orders are to keep her here. Unharmed and unspoiled.”

Eve parted her lips as memories flooded her mind.

* * *

_She took her boots off to avoid getting dirt everywhere in the tent. Being a warrior under these circumstances was a filthy job and if Varis really wanted to talk to her courteously, she wanted to show that she wasn’t the savage beast the Empire made her out to be._

_The scent of the tea he poured was strong. It was a challenge to keep her nose from wrinkling. She had her fair share of teas from Ishgard to Doma, however none were as pungent as what Varis had before him._

_She knelt before him, putting on a brave face to let him know she won’t be intimidated. As she looked up at him, her defiance wavered. His hardened face combined with his large build nearly had her tuck her tail between her legs._

_Nanamo was a woman with nerves of steel to have looked up at him with such authority and courage. Eve will forever look up (down) to her as inspiration._

_Why had he called her here?_

_He spoke. His voice resonated in the tent as he asked her of her views of working with the Ascians, to become a ‘perfect’ race._

_She spoke her mind. That to collaborate the Ascians in murdering thousands, nay, millions of lives for the sake of some fantastical idealistic world was absurd. Every life mattered. Every life has value. Why should they be cast aside so needlessly for these harbingers of chaos and destruction?_

_He seemed disappointed and Eve found the scene before her to be identical to the previous negotiations._

_Surely, it was a folly to try and convince her that his views were right. Yes, she spoke very little, especially when he outright picked apart the different lands of the Eorzean Alliance and their flaws. For a bard, she lacked charisma. She feared if she said anything at all, it would easily be unravelled._

_He offered her tea. As a means to show that there are no hard feelings and that when they next meet, it will be on the battlefield._

_She was sceptical at first. However, she accepted the brew. She recalled Regula’s words of Varis, recalled that they were childhood friends and foolishly gave the emperor the benefit of the doubt._

_Oh how naïve she was._

* * *

Eve buried her face in her hands as she mentally berated herself. 

Of course, since the Empire was spearheaded by an Ascian, it wouldn’t be that farfetched that Garleans would be just as deceitful.

_Well done, Eve. You’ve gotten yourself kidnapped by the enemy and Twelve only know how your friends are reacting._

_Oh gods, Alisaie must be worried sick!_

Eve lifted her head sharply and looked around. Her nose twitched as she looked up and down the walls, biting her bottom lip curiously. She could feel a gentle draft…

Her eyes spotted a grill, most likely leading into a vent. She got to her feet on the metal bench and crouched. Her tail slowly waved as she wiggled her hips then leapt. She grasped two bars of the grate and pressed her feet on the wall to keep herself up.

Her eyes scanned how the grill was screwed on, her tail lashing from excitement. She gently tugged on it, her ears pricking as she spied a loose screw. She rattled it.

“Did you hear that?”

Eve froze.

“Hear what?”

“I thought I heard something.”

“Most likely the engines.”

Eve kept her breaths slow and steady. She listened out for more chatter then focused back on the grill.

She let out a huff and used all her strength to tear the grill off.

She was successful. However, that meant she needed to drop back down to the floor.

A painful grimace appeared on her face as she landed heavily, her bare feet and ankles screaming in protest. Her landing caught the attention of the guards outside and swiftly hid the grill behind her back.

They peered through the grate of the door.

“She’s awake?!” the shorter one exclaimed.

“What are you up to, savage?” the taller one asked with a sneer.

Eve just smiled politely. “Good…to see you, gentlemen. May I ask if you’d be so kind to let me out?”

“Pft. We have a jester here.” The taller soldier moved away from the grate.

Eve forced a laugh. “It didn’t hurt to try. Where is this ship headed to anyway?”

“Garlemald.”

Eve’s ears flattened. “That’s…nice. Never been. How’s the food there? I’ve always wanted to try Garlean cuisine.”

“Well…”

“Do not humour her.”

“But…”

“Just ignore her. She’s a prisoner, nothing more.”

The shorter soldier hesitated before moving away from the grate.

Eve let out a soft breath and carefully sat on the metal bench. She steadily set the grill down behind her and glanced at the now open vent.

It was a small target, but Eve was certain she’d be able to get up. 

She stretched her legs out and circled her feet, her ankles recovering from the earlier landing.

Varis could have at least taken her boots then left them in her cell. 

With a soft sigh, the miqo’te got to her feet on the bench and crouched. She wiggled her hips, eyeing the vent carefully then leapt.

She grabbed onto the edge of the vent and winced as her feet landed loudly on the metal wall.

“Okay, I heard something then!”

“Probably a bird flying into the hull of the ship. It happens more often than you think.”

“Really?”

A soft hum of reassurance and confirmation.

Eve’s tailed lashed from side to side as she kept her ears pricked to them. When they remained silent, she threw her weight into the vent and squeezed through.

Ha. The perks of being small. Well, it would be easier if Eve had been born a lalafell. Then again, she wouldn’t have been able to have made the jump.

The famed saviour of Eorzea squeezed her way through the vents, her hips sometimes catching in awkward places that she needed to wriggle through.

She paused when she came across a grill facing down. Curiously, she peered through and saw Garlean soldiers moving back and forth along control panels. Seeing nothing of note, she moved on.

She wasn’t sure what her goal exactly was. She just knew she didn’t want to be in that cell anymore, neither did she like the thought of being in Garlemald when she should be with the Alliance. Mayhap she could sabotage something in the engines and force the ship into an emergency landing. Then she could steal some shoes, sneak out and run.

Another grill came into view and she down to see where she was.

Her ears flattened as she saw the unmistakable shade of blonde hair that was Varis’s. She pressed herself down, her tail slowly dragging across the metal as she listened in.

“…and as for the prisoner, she is safely contained,” a voice spoke in the room. “She has not woken as of late.”

“Be sure to report when she does,” Varis instructed.

“Of course, Your Radiance. My men will report to me at once if there is any change.”

Varis let out a soft grunt as he turned. He took a couple steps forward when the ship shook.

Eve’s heart leapt and her stomach turned as she pressed her fists to each side of the vent. Her eyes constricted as she heard the metal creak underneath her and…

She was falling.

The vent had split open with a rusty squeak and she slid out with a startled gasp.

Large arms caught her before she could land on the metal floor. Her ears pricked as she slowly looked up to the sight of furious, gold eyes glaring at her.

The three soldiers around the emperor took a step back as the turbulence faded. Eve’s tail slowly swayed underneath her as Varis turned to the soldier who had addressed him earlier.

“Tribunus.”

“Y-Y-Yes, Your Radiance?” the man shakily stuttered.

“Is this what you would call ‘safely contained’?”

“Um, uh, well…”

Eve swallowed as she saw Varis’s nostrils flare. Her pupils constricted as he adjusted his grip to grab her properly and she swiftly smacked her knee into his face.

He dropped her with a pained grunt and she landed in a crouching position. The tribunus leapt back as the soldiers, one with a blue helm and the other with a red helm, charged for her.

Jumping up, Eve brought her fists up and struck the blue helmed soldier first then turned to kick the red helmed in the chest.

Red was thrown back further so the miqo’te turned her attention to Blue to trade blows with them.

There was no winning this fight, Eve knew, since she only had basic hand-to-hand training. Lyse was always happy to give her tips and teach a new move that would help her should she lose her bow. If they had more time together, Eve was sure she would put up a better fight.

Red came after her next and the miqo’te dropped to a crouch to avoid her punch then swung her legs, knocking both Red and Blue off their feet.

As she jumped back to her feet, the miqo’te turned and was hit by a large, metal clad hand that made her world go dark.

* * *

Eve woke up with a massive headache. She hissed in pain as she steadily sat up, swaying as she recognised that she was in a cell. Not quite the same as her last, considering the vent in here still had its grill on.

Also her wrists were shackled.

The cold metal bit into her skin as she tested the restraints, pouting a little as she realised there was no hope to slip her wrists through.

_Of course not, Eve. These are honest-to-twelve proper cuffs, not the cheap, flimsy toys that you can slip or break out of._

The miqo’te huffed as she sat back, crossing her legs and glaring at the grate in the door. Her ears pricked.

“How were we supposed to know she could even reach there? Let alone fit in? For a miqo’te, she has a lot of meat on her bones and her hips…”

She bared her teeth, tail lashing in agitation. She looked up at the grill to the vent and pressed her lips together.

It would be trickier to get in considering her restraints but maybe…

She got onto her feet and crouched, her tail swaying and her hips wiggling. She leapt and awkwardly seized the grill, her feet landing loudly on the metal wall.

“Hey! Did you hear that?!”

“Aw shite, not again!”

Eve’s ears pricked as she heard keys rattle and the door swing open. She looked down at the soldiers that came in and an idea sprung into her head.

“Get down from there!”

“…Okay.”

Eve jumped and slammed her feet into the taller soldier, hitting his chest and face whilst knocking him to the ground. The shorter soldier jumped back, dropping the ring of keys in his hand.

“Someone…!”

Eve swung her shackled wrists into his face and kicked him in the groin. The poor soldier groaned as he fell to his knees and the miqo’te snatched the keys. She fumbled to find the one to unlock her shackles and froze as she heard hurried footsteps coming down the corridors.

Clutching the keys together in her hands so they wouldn’t jingle too much, she took off in the opposite direction, grateful that her bare feet hardly made any noise compared to the greaves the soldiers wore.

She didn’t know where she was going, of course. She just knew she had to run and pray to the Twelve that she would be safe. 

Her ears pricked as she heard footsteps ahead of her and slid to a stop. Her breath hitched when she confirmed her fears and looked around.

This corridor had a few doors down it so she went for the nearest one. It slid open and she slipped into the room, closing the door hastily.

She scanned the room. It seemed she had found lodgings, possibly belonging to a high ranking legatus considering it only housed one bed, basic furniture and a door which she assumed led to a private bathroom.

The footsteps outside grew closer and she dashed to the wardrobe, slipping inside and hiding behind the large shirts and boots neatly arranged at the bottom. She clutched the keys in her hand tighter, pressed herself to the back of the wardrobe and bit her thumbs. She breathed as evenly as she could as she listened to the footsteps in the corridor go back and forth.

Muffled words were exchanged, followed by more footsteps.

Silence.

Eve let out a soft breath as she took her thumbs out of her mouth and flicked through the keys. It was difficult to discern which key was which in the dark. There was a slither of light coming from the crack between the doors, which she used as much as she could.

After feeling up about the third or fourth key, Eve’s ears pricked when the door to the room slid open. She froze as she heard footsteps walk in and grumbled words being muttered.

A pause.

The miqo’te swallowed softly, her heart pounding in her chest. She closed her eyes and prayed to the Twelve that she would not be found. She was just a bard who wanted off this damned ship. She just wanted to help people, not get kidnapped by the empire. 

Her ear twitched as there were more footsteps, the door sliding open and closed and…silence.

She didn’t dare move, ears twitching as she strained to hear her surroundings.

After a few minutes, she relaxed and kept thumbing through the ring of keys.

Light flooded the wardrobe and Eve’s tail shot up as she saw the angry gaze of one Varis zos Galvus.

“What the…?!”

She ducked when his fist came at her face, splintering the wooden wall behind her. She sprung forward, through Varis’s legs, and rolled across the room, jumping to her feet and flattening her ears as she saw him unsheathe his gunblade. 

Her gaze flickered to the door that would lead to her escape but before she could entertain the thought, he swung down at her. She lifted her bound hands where the blade struck the shackles, slicing them open.

The keys fell to the floor as the miqo’te stumbled back and brought her fists up defensively. Varis’s eyes narrowed as he swung at her once more. She sidestepped and blocked where the blunt edge of the blade swung again to hit her. Her hand shook as her shackled wrist bore with the pressure of the weapon.

They locked eyes, warm brown into fierce gold. 

Eve let out a shaky breath as the pressure in her wrist grew and she steeled her gaze. She flicked her wrist to allow the gunblade to cut in front of her and lashed to punch him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward. He loomed over her and she flattened her ears, looking into his intense gaze.

He always seemed to look angry. That’s one of her first thoughts as she sat before him at the negotiation tables, both with the Alliance and in private.

Eve pulled her right hand back and shoved her elbow into his face. He recoiled but kept a firm grip on her left wrist. He swung her across the room effortlessly and she hit the wall, falling heavily on the floor after the impact.

Her body screamed in pain as she struggled to her hands and knees, winded and shaken. His footsteps were heavy as he approached her. The tip of his gunblade pressed under her chin and tilted her head so her gaze went from his boots to his scrutinising stare.

The seconds ticked by as they looked at each other, Eve noting that there was a small trickle of blood from his nose where she had struck him. 

The blade left her chin.

Varis sheathed his weapon and stooped to grab her by the hair. She hissed as she was pulled to her feet and he reached for his ear. She grabbed his hand to try and alleviate the hold he had on her, tears pricking her eyes.

“My chambers. Now. Bring two sets of shackles.” His gaze never left hers. “And if I see her out of her cell again, I shall punish those responsible personally.”

Eve’s ears spasmed as she returned his glare as he let his linkpearl go and wiped the blood off his face.

“Am I to be your glory kill?” she asked, wincing as he tightened his grip. “A public execution for your beloved nation? Why else would you capture me?”

“Do not make me muzzle you, savage,” he snarled.

“Ha, like father, like son. Zenos also…”

Everything went black as Varis dealt a heavy backhand to her.

* * *

_Note to self, Eve. Varis and Zenos never had a happy relationship. Maybe it’s best to avoid that topic in general if you want to stay in one piece?_

The miqo’te huffed as she lifted her legs to look at her shackled ankles.

She doubted that she’d be able to make an escape whilst hopping around like a paissa. She could try. But her headache was a bit worse compared to earlier and she didn’t really want to try and fight Varis like this.

_Well, at least he didn’t muzzle you._

Eve shuffled on the bench, sitting up so she could lean against the wall. She sighed tiredly, resting her head to try and get some semblance of comfort. Her ear pricked as the guards began conversing once more.

“You’d think she would learn her lesson the first time after trying to fight His Radiance.”

“Well that’s what we should expect from untrained animals.”

Eve narrowed her eyes and got to her feet. She wobbled with her shackles and spied the vent grill. Her tail waved behind her as she wiggled her hips and leapt. She nearly missed the grill but managed to grab ahold of it. Her body slammed into the wall with a loud bang.

“Oh will she just stay still for a damned minute?!”

Eve glared at the taller guard as he walked in and jumped down with her arms raised. She linked her hands together and slammed them with the shackles on top of the guard’s head.

He fell to the ground as the shorter guard pulled his gunblade out.

“S-Stay in your cell!” he stuttered as Eve crouched to grab the taller guard by the back of his robe.

She grunted as she swung the guard out of her cell and brushed her hands as best she could.

“You would think he would learn his lesson considering what happened last time,” she sighed and leaned against the doorframe. “And _you_. This ‘untrained animal’ has a headache and would like some gods damned peace and quiet. Much appreciated.”

She closed her cell door and hopped back to the metal bench. She stretched her legs out and sat back against the wall, closing her eyes and dozing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Eve’s ears twitched as they popped from the airship descending. She opened her eyes with a groggy groan, grimacing as her cell door opened noisily and a couple of soldiers came in.

“Time to move, savage.”

The miqo’te gave them an unsavoury glare before swirling on the bench and presenting her shackled ankles.

“Take these off please.”

“So you can run away?” one soldier sneered at her. “Think again.”

Eve rolled her eyes. “If you believe that I am going to hop after you as you’re taking me to Twelve knows where, you are sorely mistaken.” With a sly smirk, she placed her feet down and leaned forward. “Or would you like to carry me?”

The soldier scowled at her before nodding to his companion. Eve lifted her ankles for him to unshackle and spread her legs with a sigh, standing up and circling her feet.

“Much better. I don’t suppose you have some shoes for me to borrow?”

“Don’t push it, savage.”

“Alright, alright,” Eve sighed as she raised her shackled hands. “I suppose I can live with being barefoot for a while. After all, what is a prisoner without some suffering?”

Her ears pricked as a gunblade came up to her nose. “One more sound from you and I will remove your tongue.”

The miqo’te sighed softly and nodded, pressing her lips together and lowering her hands with a pointed look. A few seconds passed before the gunblade was taken away from her face and she was escorted out of her cell.

The airship was still moving but Eve could hear sounds within the walls, similar to whenever Cid had to prepare to land the Enterprise. She hummed under her breath as she kept looking around, tapping her fingers against one another and sucking her cheek in a little. She bristled when the tip of a blade came into contact with her tail and she turned her head to glare at the soldier behind her.

He didn’t make any indication that he had caught her look but he did withdraw his blade.

“Walk faster, savage.”

“You have longer legs than me, maybe you should be a little slower.”

The soldier in front of her scoffed but she did pick up her pace a little, taking longer strides so she could avoid getting her tail poked at again.

They went down into what looked like a storage room and Eve caught sight of Varis listening to a few soldiers around him. He turned his gaze towards her for a few moments before turning back to whatever important emperor duties he probably had.

Eve stopped at the same time as the guard around her, ears flattening when about half a dozen soldiers accompanied them, boxing her in. She took a deep breath and looked down at her shackled wrists. She closed her eyes and hummed softly.

Her heart was pounding against her chest. Why abduct her? Why sedate her tea instead of poison it? Varis seemed to overlook the idea of using the Black Rose against them so why not kill her then and there?

_Well, a public execution with lots of witnesses would cause a lot of unrest and chaos. The great Warrior of Light, beheaded and displayed for Garlemald’s pleasure and Eorzea’s despair._

It wouldn’t be so farfetched. Ascians founded Garlemald, they would encourage anything to cause such discord. 

_And with most of the Scions called to wherever, there would be very few who could rescue me in time._

Eve sucked in a sharp breath and continued her humming. Her thumb bounced to her rhythm as she hummed a nonsensical tune. She wondered if she’d have time to write a new song before her death. A swan song one may call it perhaps.

She jumped when a portion of a wall came down and light flooded the room. She blinked blearily as she realised that they were disembarking and her ears pricked to full attention as she saw the rows of soldiers awaiting Varis’s return.

_Let’s hope my height will help hide me from them then._

A nervous purr thrummed in her throat as Varis led them out of the airship. She winced as her bare feet touched the cold outside and an icy wind bit into her. She shivered and clasped her hands together, focusing on walking. Her teeth were still chattering as they entered a building and her feet found relief in the carpeted floor.

She dared look up and felt even smaller as she saw the large hallways before them, decorated with the garlean emblem. She swallowed shakily as she looked around, as if to find a mismatch in the bland banners.

“Walk faster.”

Eve yelped as the point of a gunblade nudged the base of her tail. She swerved and kicked the offending soldier in the face. He fell to the floor as seven blades were pointed at her simultaneously. She caught her breath slowly, foot still poised in the air. She brought her leg down steadily and sighed.

“Don’t touch my tail,” she growled.

Her right ear pricked as she heard a soft, annoyed growl. She carefully turned and looked up at the emperor’s furious gaze. She adjusted her stance and smiled.

Varis narrowed his eyes as a warning before turning and continuing down the corridor. The soldiers sheathed their weapons and continued after their leader.

Eve kept her strides long enough to keep up with their pace. It put a strain on her muscles but she weathered through it.

They stopped and the miqo’te lifted her gaze. Her left ear spasmed wildly as she took a step back, eyes widening as she saw Zenos intercepting Varis.

_No, Eve, it’s not Zenos. Calm down. It’s an ascian masquerading as him, remember?_

Even as she tried to reassure herself, the sight of his face was enough to recall her battle in Ala Mhigo and their previous clashes. She swallowed as the ice blue gaze turned to her. Her left ear kept twitching to remind her of the mark he so savagely left on her once she bested him in the throne room.

Varis glanced over his shoulder and nodded curtly to one of the soldiers. They saluted before one shoved Eve to make her turn and walk down an adjacent corridor. The miqo’te clenched her fists as she looked back to the floor, letting out a soft sigh.

The soldiers stopped at a lift, five breaking away from the box formation so Eve and the two remaining soldiers could step in. Her stomach lurched as the lift descended and she closed her eyes, humming to herself again.

Her right ear perked when the soldier to her right began humming with her and she stopped. He stopped after a few moments when the soldier on the left looked over at him. He cleared his throat.

“Savages should be silent,” he said and Eve raised an eyebrow.

“Were you the one who threatened to cut my tongue out?” she asked then stuck her nose up. “It’s hard to tell, really, there is no individuality between you. So depressing and dull.”

“I said to stay silent!”

“You said savages should be silent. Aside from the veiled response, I don’t identify as a savage so if you want me to be quiet you should be more direct.”

“I’ll give you direct!”

Eve crouched as the soldier on the right swung his fist and hit the wall of the lift. She smirked softly before slowly rising.

“Oh, I see. You really do want to carry me to my cell. My apologies for depriving you.”

“Insolent bitch!”

“Don’t humour her. She’ll get her comeuppance soon enough.”

Eve flashed a forced smile to the soldier on the right, who grumbled and turned away. Her smile faded as the lift stopped and the doors slid open to show half a dozen soldiers waiting.

“How coordinated. Though I doubt you’re the same as before. Again, the lack of identifying features to your uniform stifles creativity.”

No response as she was shoved out of the lift. She huffed as she walked down the corridor with them, her tail curling a little. She idly counted the cell doors they passed until they reached the end of the corridor. One soldier typed something into the keypad next to it and the door clicked. Another push of a button had the door slide open and the miqo’te was not so gently pushed into the cell.

She stumbled as the door slid shut and the buttons on the keypad bleeped before the lock clicked loudly. She let out a shuddering breath before staggering to the small metal bed before her. She collapsed onto it, her body shaking as she willed away the tears that burned the corners of her eyes.

She curled up and huddled herself into a corner, resting her head against the cold wall and closing her eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

It was the sound of the buttons that woke the miqo’te from her light nap. Her right ear twitched as she turned to look at the door with a dismal look.

_Ah. The reckoning hour has come then._

The door clicked to indicate it was unlocked and Eve shifted to sit up comfortably, or as comfortably as her situation allowed her.

Her ears pricked when someone knocked on the door seven times, in a jarring rhythm.

She looked at the door with a bewildered expression. She wasn’t sure what bothered her more; the knocking or the fact that she wanted to try and finish it so it felt like a tune or anthem or something.

Whoever it was outside knocked again, with that same knock and she blinked a couple of times.

“Um…come in?”

“Warrior of Light!”

Eve jumped, ears and tail stood to attention as her visitor hardly gave the door time to open completely before jumping in.

“Champion of Eorzea,” he said with a knowing smirk and a discerning gleam in his golden eyes. “Slayer of Eikons. Nidhogg’s Executioner. Gridania’s Finest Bard. Liberator of Ala Mhigo and Doma. Daughter of Hydaelyn. And if I’m not mistaken…” He pulled out a scrap of newspaper. “You ruffled a few feathers in Ishgard with your botany research, so I believe you deserve the title of Green Thumb.”

Eve opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

_Didn’t Mujih say she’d leave my name out of her article?!_

“And of course, lest I forget, Imperial Nuisance.” The garlean’s lips turned up slightly as he put away the newspaper. “Have I missed anything?” 

Eve pressed her lips together and he tilted his head. 

“No? Well then, allow me to introduce myself.” He stood straight. “My name is Solus zos Galvus, founding father of the Garlean Empire. And, under various guises, the architect of myriad other imperially inclined nations.” His smirk grew wider. “As for my true identity…”

He waved a hand over his face and a shiver ran through Eve as she recognised an ascian emblem adorn his face.

“Ascian Emet-Selch.”

His smirk grew wider still as he bowed to her. Eve pressed her back to the wall behind her, eyes fixed on the glowing red emblem. Silence stretched between them before the mask was dispelled.

“Oh? No gasps of surprise? Not even a quirk of an eyebrow? Have I truly rendered you speechless? Or perhaps it is true that you do not speak if at all?”

“Yes, because I telepathically told you to come in,” Eve remarked as she shifted her position. “So? You want me to speak? Then you’ll allow me to ask why you’ve so boldly waltzed in here and identified yourself as my enemy twice fold.”

Emet-Selch smirked as his gaze swept over her. “Well, hero, I just wanted to meet you. I must confess you certainly caught my attention with your noble deeds, be it on or off the battlefield.” He frowned slightly. “While I confess I requested for you to come here, I see my grandson has been less than courteous towards you.”

“Forgive me for not receiving the invitation nor have the chance to send a reply,” Eve sighed as she rolled her eyes.

“Even so, I hardly think these shackles are necessary.”

“Mayhap your grandson thought they’d be a fashionable accessory for me.”

Emet-Selch’s smirk never wavered as he beckoned for the guard outside. “Unshackle her.”

“But…!”

“I said to unshackle her. She doesn’t need these restraints. There is nowhere to run, she has no weapon…” His gaze dropped to her feet. “And no shoes! Dear, dear, look at the state of your poor feet.”

Eve blinked slowly and turned to the guard as he still hesitated. Emet-Selch cleared his throat loudly and the guard hastily pulled out a ring of keys, fumbling through them. The miqo’te held her wrists out warily as he unlocked and took her shackles away. She rubbed the red marks tenderly as Emet-Selch smiled.

“Wonderful. Now.” Eve yelped as he grabbed her arm and hoisted her to her feet. “Dear me, you look shattered from your journey. You look in need of a long hot bath and a change of clothes.”

“Um…what?” Eve hardly had the chance to blink before he led her out of the cell and marched her down the corridor.

“I always find a good bath helps soak away the stress of a long, arduous journey,” Emet-Selch said as she stumbled after him. “We need to take your measurements so you’re wearing something that is suited to our climate. Ishgard’s weather is cruel and cold but Garlemald is much more frigid.”

“But why are you being so…hospitable?”

Emet-Selch stopped at the end of the corridor and called for the lift. “Because, my dear, I wish your stay in Garlemald to be comfortable.”

“And how long will my stay be, exactly?”

“Oh, indefinitely. You are a prisoner after all.”

“Good to know.”

“But I still take pride in taking care of my guests.”

“I don’t think you have a good concept on what a guest is.”

Emet-Selch patted her back when the lift doors opened and she tottered inside with him. “Oh, there is one more thing.”

“What is it now?”

“Your name, my dear. After introducing myself, I believe it is requisite for you do the same.”

Eve shifted on the spot and eyed him warily. “Eve. My name is Eve.”

“Eve?” Emet-Selch hummed before cupping his chin. “What a curiously…bland name.”

Her jaw dropped. “You asked for it. And I didn’t choose it.”

“Oh? So what name would you choose for yourself?”

Eve sucked her cheek in a little before crossing her arms. “…Eve is fine.” She glared at him when he let out a condescending hum. “Forgive me for disliking long names like yours.”

“Well, Emet-Selch is more a title than a name,” he said dismissively as the doors slid open.

“A title?”

“Come along now, we’ll have time to talk after your bath.”

Eve felt her breath get knocked out of her as Emet-Selch firmly patted her back to urge her out of the lift. “You’re not serious?”

“Of course. Don’t be offended but you certainly have collected some grime from wherever my grandson picked you up.”

Eve clicked her tongue as she followed him down the corridor. She looked around, noting that there were less banners than before and there were potted plants lining the walls. Her nose twitched as she identified some common plants and her pupils dilated a little as she saw plants she hadn’t seen before.

She didn’t realise she had outpaced Emet-Selch until he not so subtly yanked her back by the collar of her shirt.

“This room, dear.”

Eve choked a little at the sudden movement and rubbed her neck as he opened the doors before him to reveal an opulent looking bedroom.

It was so big, Eve believed it could easily be sectioned into comfortable living quarters for a family of four or more. The turquoise carpet under her bare feet felt soft and fluffy, much like a moogle. A large four poster bed stood in the centre of the room, practically taking up a good portion of the space. In front of it was a sofa, complete with a coffee table and a couple of armchairs.

She had little time to scour the room completely when Emet-Selch led her to another door and opened it to reveal a bathroom with two garlean women inside. They stood and bowed as Eve was gently nudged inside.

“These wonderful ladies will take your measurements so we can fashion some warmer clothing for you.” He stepped back and smiled down at her. “Take as long as you need to bathe. I’ll be here with tea and cakes when you’re finished.” Eve bared her teeth as he ruffled her head. “Have a relaxing bath.”

The door swung closed and Eve blinked owlishly at it before slowly turning to the women. Their faces betrayed no emotion as one unravelled a measuring tape.

“Strip.”

Eve went red.

_…Well. I guess I’m not getting executed just yet._


	3. Chapter 3

_This is a swimming pool, not a bath._

Eve’s shoulders were submerged when she knelt in the circular, cream bath. The water was lovely, and she began purring with the way her aches and pains seemed to melt away. Behind her, the garlean women pulled the rose-coloured curtains closed, allowing her privacy. Their shadows moved away, and she heard the door open and close, followed by muffled speech in the bedroom.

Her ears twitched as she closed her eyes, relaxing a little and dipping her head so she could blow little bubbles with her lips. She let her legs part, so she sunk a little deeper before submerging herself completely and lying against the porcelain. She folded her arms behind her head and looked up. She raised a hand and idly batted, her fingertips breaking the surface and causing ripples.

She hesitated when she caught sight of some grime at the back of her hand and proceeded to scrub what was left off.

How long had it been since she last had a wash? How long had it been since she had the luxury of a hot bath? Perhaps back in Kugane, where she indulged herself in the hot springs occasionally.

Eve pressed her lips together as she scrubbed against her scalp to get rid of the dirt in her hair. She brushed over her ears and paused as she traced the bite marks on her left ear.

There were so many questions circling in her head, she wasn’t sure what to ponder over first.

Emet-Selch. A name Gaius mentioned when they met him in the Burn with Alphinaud in his arms. More elusive. Eve didn’t quite expect him to make quite the introduction. Then again, she wasn’t entirely expecting to run into the Ascian who founded the empire.

She wasn’t exactly expecting to have this bath. What was he intending to do? Strike her down once she was relaxed and unguarded? 

She widened her eyes and pushed herself to her feet, surfacing with a soft gasp.

She stood in the middle of the bath, water rolling down her pale, scarred body with her ears and tail pricked to full attention. Her ears twitched a little as she carefully took one curtain to pull to the side.

The bathroom was empty. Her eyes swept over the white tiles and saw that her clothes had been taken away. She spied a pale yellow dressing gown hanging on the door and the matching towels on the rack nearby. She finally looked ahead at the mirror that took up half the wall opposite the bath. 

Her eyes immediately went to her left ear and she hid back behind the curtains, her heart racing. Her hand hovered over the bite marks as she stared at the water.

* * *

_He held her earring to the light as she knelt before him, clutching her left ear and holding back tears. Blood stained his lips as they stretched into a mad, wicked smile, rolling the trinket between his fingers to watch the jade be stained with red._

_He laughed. He laughed like a man broken with lunacy. He clutched the earring tighter in his hand, licking the blood off his lower lip and groaning._

_“Such ferocity…such tenacity!”_

_He snatched her hand and pulled it away from her ear. His thumb bore down on the fresh wound, making her whine in pain._

_“Finally, you prove yourself worthy of the hunt.” He was close to her face, his hair brushing her cheeks. He tilted her head back, gripping her ear tighter. “It fills you even now, doesn’t it? The hunger. To bite down on my jugular, to feel the warmth fill your mouth and run over even as you drink deep.”_

_Eve tried to pull away, growling as he pulled her ear harder. “Good, good! This is the beast I have longed to face!”_

_The pain was worse than anything she had been through before. Her ear cried out in agony, begging for mercy, begging for death. She wanted to cry so much; it was just too much…_

* * *

Eve shook her head. She took a deep breath and let out a long exhale.

She directed her attention to the shelves around the bath, carefully walking across to examine the bottles. None of them were labelled and there were varying levels of liquid in each of them. Her finger brushed against the different coloured glass as she judged what might be the shampoo.

“…Who needs fourteen different bottles for bathing?” she muttered under her breath.

After some trial and error, she determined which was the shampoo, conditioner and the very slippery, scented bath oil. Thank goodness the water cushioned the violet bottle’s fall and the stopper kept most of the contents inside.

Suds floated around her as she scrubbed her scalp vigorously, careful with the base of her ears. She purred to herself as she combed her fingers through her dark tresses and sighed in relief.

She must have spent about a quarter bell or so scrubbing the dirt off her body, then spent another quarter bell trying to learn how to drain the water before giving up and exiting the bath. She wrung her hair out before grabbing one of the smaller towels to wrap it up. 

The next smallest size towel was perfect to wrap around herself, which she did, then shuffled over to the mirror to examine her face. She gingerly fingered her scars, finding new ones amongst the old and pondering how they got there. Being the Warrior of Light left little time for preening and pruning. She remembered a time where she would always fuss about how she looked, back before she went to Gyr Abania perhaps.

Jandelaine would be aghast with the state of her now. It’s been a few moons since she had a haircut. Her hair was longer than she remembered it.

Eve carefully unwrapped the towel around her head and draped it around her shoulders. She combed her fingers through her hair, pulling it a little to see its length and guess just how much she had grown.

Her right ear perked to the sound of voices from the bedroom. She nibbled her lip and approached the door, leaning in to eavesdrop.

“You may do with her as you will. But _must_ you use my facilities?”

Her blood ran cold, and her pupils constricted.

_That’s Varis, isn’t it?_

“I offered her the best comfort.” Emet-Selch sounded bored as he spoke. “What better comfort to offer than the Emperor’s own bathroom and quarters?” Eve swallowed slowly. “Do not look at me so. I’ve arranged for her own quarters for her stay. Unless you’d be happy to entertain her company?” She could easily picture Varis’s angry gaze as a response. “I thought not. Tis a pity. She is a delight.”

“She is the enemy.”

“She is _an_ enemy who marches to her own beat. She is currently unarmed, nude and relaxing in your bath. She is no threat, I assure you.” Eve’s cheeks bloomed a light pink. “Will you join us for tea?”

“Certainly not.”

“Then we shall see you at dinner. I expect you to be on your best behaviour and to make her feel welcome.”

“She’s a prisoner.”

“She’s a guest.”

Eve heard an angry, tired sigh. “I have little time for your antics, Ascian. Your insistence of bringing her here will cause unrest.”

“More unrest with the Eorzean Alliance, I assure you. Their champion has been whisked away and your troops are pressing against them on their doorstep. There will be little time for them to plan a grand rescue for her and their resources will be focused on the war.” The miqo’te bit on her lip and clenched her fist. “Oh do stop frowning, Varis. You’ll get more wrinkles.”

There was a soft grunt followed by heavy footsteps. The doors opened and closed with a slam, making the miqo’te jump slightly. She fiddled with her hair for a bit before grabbing the towel around her to towel down.

Within five minutes, she slid on the dressing gown that was hung on the door, the fabric heavy on her shoulders and just about reaching her feet. She tied it together, prayed that it would hold together on her small frame, then carefully cracked the bathroom door open.

Emet-Selch was sprawled on the sofa, feet crossed against an armrest whilst his head was propped up on the plush cushions. He rotated a small pastry between his gloved fingers, his eyes glazed over.

He seemed to snap out of his reverie when Eve opened the door a little more and he sat up.

“There you are. I trust you had a relaxing soak.”

He plopped the pastry on the teacake stand that was on the coffee table. He reached over to the teapot next to it and began pouring its contents into two ornate blue and white cups. He smiled at her then patted the spot next to him.

“Come, Eve. You must be peckish.”

Eve’s stomach growled in response as she made her way to the sofa to sit next to him. She kept her distance as he set one teacup in front of her then gestured to the teacake stand.

“Choose what you’d like. I daresay they’re very good.”

Her nose twitched at the varying scents emanating from the stand and leaned in closer. Each little treat was unique, small and colourful. She was tempted to sample every single one, just to experience the new tastes.

Her fingers hovered over the small cakes before she retracted her hand with a hesitant, sceptical look.

“Come now, dear, they’re not poisoned.” She flattened her ears at his remark. With an aggravated sigh, he took one pastry from the stand and took a small bite. “There,” he said after swallowing the mouthful. “Not poisoned.”

Eve shot him an unsavoury look. “Forgive me for being wary. Last time I had tea I woke up in a cell on a garlean ship.”

“My dear Eve, if I wanted you dead, you would have been long gone by now,” Emet-Selch sighed as he sat back and waved his hand. “Eat. Drink. Relax. Savour the respite.”

With a roll of her eyes, Eve took the closest tart and hesitantly bit into it. She closed her eyes and purred softly at the taste. She could discern rolanberries in the pastry, which practically melted in her mouth. She swallowed and eagerly finished the tart. She didn’t hesitate when taking a second treat.

Emet-Selch smiled as he took a sip of his tea. “Tell me, Eve, why did you become a Warrior of Light?”

Eve froze midbite of the third pastry. Her ears pricked as her eyes darted from the crumbs on her lap, to her untouched tea, then to Emet-Selch. She swallowed and placed the half-eaten cake on the teacup’s saucer.

“Well…I never planned to become a Warrior of Light,” she said as she rubbed some crumbs off her bottom lip. “I just wanted to help people.”

“Why?”

Eve frowned. “Why? Um…I…uh…” She licked the front of her teeth. “I guess it’s because I hate seeing people defenceless and in danger. If no-one will help them, who will?”

“So you became an adventurer. Not for the glory, fame or riches but to help others? Is your heart truly so pure?”

Eve barked a laugh. “Nothing is pure.” Emet-Selch raised a brow as she sat back and looked up at the ornate ceiling. “Helping others was the primary goal for adventuring. But I guess it was because I’ve always wanted to travel and explore. What better way to accomplish such dreams than be an adventurer?”

“You must have decided this route at a young age, yes?”

Eve nodded. “I grew up in a small village. The kind where everyone knew everyone. I was the only miqo’te child, raised by a single mother. She always told me my father was an adventurer, whom she had a night of passion with, before he left to continue his travels. Perhaps part of me wanted to see if I could find him if I became an adventurer.”

“Tell me more.” 

Eve’s ears pricked as she glanced at Emet-Selch with a frown. “Why? My humble beginning can’t be that interesting to you.”

He smiled wryly and set his teacup down. “You aren’t the first Warrior of Light I’ve had the pleasure of meeting and you won’t be the last. But I can at the very least learn about what drives Hydaelyn’s children to oppose us.”

“And what if I asked about Zodiark’s chosen?”

“Ask away, my dear. I’ve naught to hide.” 

Eve narrowed her eyes. “Why are you so intent to murder millions of lives with these Calamities?”

Emet-Selch took a moment to consider her question. “Personally, I don’t see you as alive to begin with. You’re merely a fragment of what could be. Pathetic, withering and fleeting. A means to an end.”

Eve’s jaw dropped. “Well. When you say such things, my already short-lived hope of us co-existing has gone down the drain.”

“You believe in the possibility of our co-existence?”

The miqo’te shrugged. “A girl can dream. Especially after being worn down by this back and forth with battles.” She sighed. “Is there truly no common ground from where we can possibly negotiate?”

“Surely you expected to partake in violence when you first set out as an adventurer.”

“I expected minor conflicts, such as dispatching bandits or protecting those who can’t defend themselves. I’ll say it as many times as I can. I never expected to be thrown into a war with Garlemald.” She closed her eyes. “But I do always feel that there has to be a way to reach an accord, even if it is to agree to disagree. Everyone is so focused on how we’re different, it is easy to forget what similarities are hidden underneath.” She leaned back in the sofa, resting her head against the comfortable cushioning. “Do you believe in the possibility of our co-existence?”

Emet-Selch pondered her question. “Well, I must say I’ve not met a disciple of Hydaelyn who dreams of such. You’ve piqued my interest.” He picked up one cake and rotated it idly. “Then again, a war waged without knowledge of the enemy is no war. Nay, it is merely bloodletting.” His lips curled up slyly as he propped his arm on the back of the sofa and looked down at the miqo’te. “You must tell me more about yourself.”

“Must I?” Eve grumbled.

“Oh yes. And in return, I shall tell you of the Sundering. As I was there to witness it in its bloody, grizzly conclusion.”

Her ears pricked but before either could say another word, a sharp knock was on the door. Emet-Sech’s golden gaze slid from hers to regard it thoughtfully.

“Ah, what rotten timing. We may continue our origin stories when you’ve been fitted into your new clothes.”

“Um, I’m fine with my old clothes…” Eve started as Emet-Selch stood up and interrupted her by snatching her wrist to yank her off the sofa.

He pulled her across the room and pushed her behind the dressing partition that was most likely thrice her height. As she stumbled forward, his hands grasped the collar of the dressing gown and yanked the garment back, disrobing her in a swift motion. Eve screamed and crouched, covering her chest.

“What in all the seven hells?!” she shrieked as Emet-Selch pivoted, draping the gown over his arm.

“Hush, dear,” he chided her as he answered the door to let two garlean women in.

Eve growled softly as she slowly stood and allowed the women to pull the fabric over her, keeping her arms raised as they began using wax to mark her torso. Her tail lashed a little as it was guided through the hole in the dress, fluffing a little as one woman grasped it to hold it still.

She yelped when a pin poked the base and nearly jumped. “Mind the tail!”

“Sorry, my lady.”

Eve’s right ear twitched and she glared at the partition, as if she could see right through it. “I _know_ you’re smirking! Stop it!”

She heard a soft amused snort and she fumed.


	4. Chapter 4

“And there you have it. How Hydaelyn and Zodiark came to be and the true origins of your existence.”

Eve’s head was spinning as she processed the information. She paused in the corridor, allowing Emet-Selch to continue a few paces further before pausing.

“Eve?” he prompted her.

“I…I knew that there had to be a reason to your and yours causing these calamities,” the miqo’te murmured as she rubbed her temples. “But…to have lost everything you knew, everything torn away and to be so helpless…” She looked up at Emet-Selch with a sympathetic light in her eyes. “I may not have suffered a tragedy so great, but I can understand what drives you.”

The Ascian quirked his eyebrow and turned to her fully. “Oh?”

“However,” Eve said curtly, “I cannot condone your actions. Even if this world doesn’t meet your expectations, there are countless of lives that don’t deserve to be ended with a snap of your fingers.” She placed a hand over her heart and grimaced. “Every heart that beats is a life that is worth living to the fullest. Who are you to end worlds and destroy others with your calamities that threaten to ruin worlds just like your own?”

Emet-Selch’s gaze left hers. “Your minimal understanding is just the beginning.” Eve’s ears pricked as he turned his back to her. “Now, we mustn’t tarry. We have a dinner to attend after all. We don’t want the food to grow cold.” He smiled softly. “How is your dress?”

The miqo’te looked at the garment, rubbing a hand on one of the soft sleeves slowly. “It’s…soft and warm.”

“Yet something discomforts you.”

Eve sighed as she flattened her ears. “I’m more used to wearing breeches. My movement feels restricted, I doubt I can even run at my full speed in these shoes.”

“Why would you be running? You’re not planning yet another daring escape, are you?” He tutted and wagged his finger at her. “My dear, why must you rush so blindly into the unknown? Take a moment of respite, a seat to rest your jaded feet. Weary wanderer, you deserve your reprieve.”

Eve pressed her lips together as she followed Emet-Selch into a room with a long table, a tall chair seated at the head. He led her to the chair at the left side of the head of the table, pulling it out for her to take. Red bloomed in her cheeks as she hesitantly sat down and let him tuck her in. She fiddled with the soft sleeves of the dress and looked up at the banners decorating the room.

Emet-Selch sat opposite her and graced her with a warm smile. “Maroon certainly does suit you.”

Eve flushed deeper and looked down. “D-Does it indeed? I wouldn’t know…” Her ears and tail went up as the doors swung open and she caught the imposing figure of the emperor in her peripheral.

“Varis! Deigned to join us at last.”

Eve kept her head down, looking at her reflection of the silver plate as the heavy footsteps grew closer to her. She twisted the sleeve in her hand as the tall chair was not so gently pulled back and forth across the carpet. Her ears went flat against her head as she felt his gaze on her, his aura practically smothering her into silence.

How Nanamo could look him in the eye so defiantly, she could never understand. The sultana was younger _and_ smaller than her! She would have made a fine adventurer in another life perhaps.

Blessedly the silence did not last for long, as the doors opened once more and the smell of steak and popotoes allowed Eve’s hunger to squash her apprehension momentarily. She dared tilt her chin up to look at the plates served on before them, her ears and nose twitching in unison to signal her curiosity. Her pupils dilated as her gaze swept over from the steaks to the roast popotoes and the boiled vegetables. She swallowed back the drool and her ears pricked when she caught an amused chuckle leave Emet-Selch’s lips.

“Help yourself, dear Eve,” he said as he gestured to the selection. “You are eyeing the food as if you were a starved beggar.”

Eve blushed as her stomach grumbled and she hunched her shoulders. “I mean…I haven’t really eaten a cooked meal for a few days.”

“Do not deny your hunger any longer, my dear!”

The miqo’te glanced at Varis before reaching out to pile her plate with what was offered. Emet-Selch raised an eyebrow as she set her plate down with just one steak and a couple spoons of roast popotoes and vegetables. She flattened her ears.

“I have a…smaller stomach than I realise sometimes,” she murmured and folded her hands on her lap.

The smell of the steak was enticing as she steeled herself to wait for the other diners to fill their plates. Even when Emet-Selch finally piled his plate and Varis had started eating, she didn’t dare pick up her knife and fork just yet.

“Eve, dear. It will get cold.”

“Ah! Sorry. Away with the sylphs again…” The miqo’te picked up her knife and fork and tucked into her dinner, purring as she ate the succulent steak first. She might have preferred it rarer, but it was still nice and juicy.

She didn’t realise she was purring until she caught Varis’s gaze and it came to a stop. He averted his eyes and picked a goblet to drink whatever wine was on the table. Eve turned her head away, idly cutting a popoto to pop into her mouth.

“So, Eve,” Emet-Selch spoke up as he set his goblet down. “I do believe I gave you the long and short of my background. We still have to discuss about where you came from.”

Eve swallowed down her food and hesitantly glanced between the two diners. Varis still seemed preoccupied with his wine, whilst Emet-Selch was seeking her gaze with an inviting smile. She prodded a piece of broccoli with her knife and rotated it slowly.

“I…I mentioned I came from a small village in the Shroud. Everyone knew everyone, I was raised by a single mother who had a brief affair with an adventurer before he went off to continue his travels.”

“Yes, but surely you miss your home? Do you write to your mother? What about your friends from your youth? You didn’t leave all by yourself, did you? In such a village, you must have had other children hoping to join you in a quest for glory and game?”

Eve lowered her gaze and pressed her lips together. “No. It is like that. I took the first caravan headed to Gridania and I’ve never looked back since.” Emet-Selch tilted his head as she flattened her ears. “I left the day after I buried my mother. Ever since she got sick, I knew that I would become an adventurer and forget everything the moment she was gone.”

“And your friends?”

“I had none. I was the only miqo’te child in that village. There were distasteful rumours surrounding my conception and the other children enjoyed throwing rocks at me whenever I was out to run errands for my mother.” Eve chuckled dryly as she lifted her fringe to show a small scar on her forehead. “I got my first scar from them. Small but it reminded me what fear can do to a child.”

“You feared them yet still ventured out for your mother?”

Eve shook her head. “There was a hyuran boy who called the shots amongst the children. At least, those who deemed my existence a pain.” She closed her eyes. “I found out later that he witnessed his mother being killed by a black couerl. He couldn’t stand seeing my ears and lashed out. His friends must have thought throwing rocks at me was good sport so joined in.”

“And no one stood up for you?”

“My mother didn’t want to cause a fuss. And he was the mayor’s son. It was me who got into trouble when I caught one of the rocks and threw it back. But things got better once I was grown and deemed old enough to learn how to use a bow and arrow.” Eve smiled wryly. “That boy…changed his tune quickly when that black couerl came back and tried to attack him. I got a lucky shot and bought enough time to take him to safety whilst the rest of the villagers finished it off. Ha. They called me a hero that early, but I didn’t feel like one when I just lucked out.” 

She sighed and lowered her hand, letting her fringe cover the small scar. “I could have stayed. I could have just dedicated myself to protecting the village and settle down for a life of peace. My mother begged for me to not go adventuring. She didn’t want me to leave, even though she was going to pass and not be around to miss me.” She narrowed her eyes. “And once I had sold all she had left to me, bought my own bow and quiver, a new set of travelling clothes and some food for the journey, and settled in the caravan that was set for Gridania…the mayor’s son came to beg for me to stay. He apologised for the bullying, apologised for attacking me for being a miqo’te and wanted to start a friendship anew.”

She scoffed. “Of course, I understood why he acted the way he did. I understood he felt remorse for what he had done. I understood he wanted to make amends. But I couldn’t forgive him. I had spent moons mourning for my mother and preparing to leave. I was all set to take those first few steps to helping others and getting stronger. I wasn’t going to let him come and stop me from pursuing my dreams. So I left. And I’ve never looked back since.”

Emet-Selch set his cutlery down and dabbed his lips with a napkin, looking to the side thoughtfully. “You must have been very set in your ways to have turned your nose up to him. Was his apology not passionate enough perhaps? Or was the call to adventure simply to enticing to ignore?”

“Ha. He might have been recruited into an actor’s troupe for all the pleading I had to endure with. Promises to reimburse my equipment. Pleas to at least stay a little longer before setting out for the journey ahead. It got repetitive and I merely sat firm, waiting for it all to end.”

“Do you regret not listening to him?” Eve shook her head. “Have you ever visited since you set off?” Again, she shook her head. “Would you, if you had the chance?”

“If it still stands,” Eve grimly spoke and he raised his eyebrows. “It was close to the Gyr Abanian border. Who knows, maybe the Empire has laid waste to it in a bid to expand territory.” She closed her eyes. “But if it is still there and that hyuran boy is still there, perhaps married and with a child, I might wander through for a bell.”

“Does the hyuran boy have a name?”

Eve snorted. “I don’t recall a name.”

“Ah, so cruel. You can break a heart with such words.”

“It is normal to forget things,” Eve said as she resumed eating. “There is a limit to everything, even if you try to push it.”

“Isn’t that the regrettable truth to this reality?” Emet-Selch drawled as he picked up his goblet and sat back, rotating it slowly.

Eve froze as Varis stood from his seat. She didn’t dare look up as he turned and left the dining room with nary a word.

“We will be expecting you for tomorrow’s dinner, yes?” Emet-Selch called. The doors slammed and made Eve flinch. “I shall take that as a yes.”

Eve swallowed her mouthful down. “If he doesn’t want to eat with us, he doesn’t have to.”

“He wants to,” Emet-Selch said as he eyed Varis’s empty plate. “He certainly seemed enthralled by your story.”

“There was nothing to be enthralled by,” Eve muttered as she mopped up the steak juices with a piece of roast popoto.

“That is for the listener to decide, not the teller,” Emet-Selch said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He placed his goblet down after taking a small sip and reached for the bottle of wine. 

Eve shook her head as he made to fill her goblet. “Just water please,” she said as he quirked his eyebrow. “I don’t drink alcohol.”

“You do not?” Emet-Selch looked surprised. “Why, my dear, there is a culture in wine alone! Surely you can sample perhaps a small drop?”

Eve eyed her goblet and pressed her lips together. “I mean, I could? But you’ll be sorely disappointed if you expect an educated conversation on the subject.”

“Well, we have plenty of wines in our stores,” Emet-Selch smirked as he poured a small amount into her goblet. “I can take my time to educate you on certain aspects. You’ll thank me for it later.”

Eve apprehensively eyed the goblet’s contents as she picked it up and swirled it around slowly. She pressed her lips to the rim and tipped her head back.

The wine burned her throat and she widened her eyes, pulling the goblet away and covering her mouth to avoid spilling it everywhere. She grimaced and forced herself to swallow it down, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

Her ears pricked at Emet-Selch’s mirth and she narrowed her eyes. “Entertained?”

“Quite so.” Eve parted her lips to retort some witty remark, but she was silenced as he picked the leftover steaks and piled them onto her plate. “Eat. I saw you eyeing them hungrily.”

Her ears twitched as she stared the steaks, her mouth watering as she recalled how succulent her last one was. She picked up her cutlery.

“You know how to spoil a lady,” she said before tucking in.

Emet-Selch’s soft smile went unnoticed. “Do I now…?”

The rest of the meal went by silently, Eve hungrily eating the steaks whilst Emet-Selch delighted in the wine.


	5. Chapter 5

Eve woke up in the softest bed she had ever been in. Her head was cushioned by the plush white pillows and her body felt like it was sinking into the pristine mattress. She purred and slowly turned to her front, nuzzling her face into the pillows, hugging them and feeling them yield to her grip. Her tail swayed underneath the sheets as she yawned, stretching her legs and hearing them click.

She breathed in the scent of the clean bedding, nuzzling her face deeper into the pillows. Her purring grew louder as she revelled in the soft cotton brushing against her bare skin. Her ears pricked as memories swirled in her mind and she lifted her head, blinking blearily at the sun streaming in through the large window.

_Garlemald. I’m in Garlemald._

She yawned again, stretching her arms out and lifting her hips to stretch her back. She purred as more clicks echoed in her body and she lazily rolled her joints.

_Huh. Who knew I’d be able to get one of the best night’s sleep ever here?_

When was the last time she had slept in a bed? Much less the largest bed she had ever slept in alone? She rolled and stretched her neck, shifting to her knees. She placed her hands on the small of her back and arched it, groaning as her spine clicked.

_Guess my body really appreciated it. Considering I spent the last couple of naps huddled in a prison cell._

The sheets slipped off her body as she kept stretching, revealing her nudity to the morning’s soft light. She looked down, tracing her scars across her belly, particularly the one that cleaved between her breasts.

Ah, this is where Zenos struck her in Rhalgar’s Reach. She was lucky to walk away from that fight with her life. Even if her pride had been wounded.

She patted her body down more, counting the other scars and recalling how they got there. Her ears pricked when someone knocked on the door seven times.

“Rise and shine, little warrior,” Emet-Selch said as he entered the room.

Eve went red as she froze under his amused gaze then darted back under the sheets. “Did I say to come in?!”

“Ah, but I do believe I gave you something to wear for the night.”

“Where?!” Eve poked her head out and spotted the white nightgown sprawled on the chair next to the window. “Oh. There.”

She had been so sleepy last night that she just pulled her clothes off and slipped under the covers. She normally slept nude anyway, if she had a room to herself. Still, perhaps it wasn’t the best thing to sleep naked in enemy territory.

“I trust you slept well,” Emet-Selch said as he took the nightgown off the chair and handed it to her. “Certainly better than a dreary prison cell.”

“Yes…” Eve said as she took the nightgown before disappearing back under the sheets to pull it on.

Once she was appropriately dressed, she shuffled off the bed and fiddled with the skirt as it brushed against her feet. She stood on her tiptoes to stretch her body more, yawning and groaning as her joints clicked. Her tail swayed a little as Emet-Selch sat in one of the chairs by the table at the foot of the bed. He snapped his fingers to signal for two maids to come in and lay two trays on the table. He gestured for Eve to sit in the spare chair on the other side.

The miqo’te smiled politely at the maids before taking her seat and eyeing the breakfast hungrily. “Do you often entertain your…guests as such?” she asked as Emet-Selch poured two cups of tea.

“There haven’t been many,” he said with a nonchalant shrug. “But there are so many empty rooms collecting dust like this one. It would be a shame to let them go to waste.” He gestured to the bacon and eggs. “Eat. I intend to take you on a little tour of the palace.”

Eve’s stomach grumbled as she nodded and helped herself.

* * *

The miqo’te purred as she rubbed the fluffy sleeves against her cheeks, delighting in the texture. She trailed after Emet-Selch, careful to not walk too fast unless she wanted to trip in the unfamiliar shoes again. They forced her to walk in a more composed posture, as opposed to how aloof she could be in her travelling boots.

She yelped as she nearly stacked it once again, being caught by Emet-Selch.

“Dear, dear, you really don’t know how to walk properly.”

Eve pouted. “I’m not used to such flat, stable terrain.” She was helped back to her feet and led down the corridor. “Where are we going?”

“The greenhouse,” Emet-Selch replied. “One of the few places that plants can grow without the cruel Garlean climate stunting their growth.”

Eve’s ears pricked as she picked up the pace and peered over his shoulder as he opened the doors. Her eyes dilated as she was led into the large greenhouse, her gaze flitting from trees, to bushes, to flowers. She crossed the stone paved floor, looking up at the vines crawling across the branch over her.

“What tree is this?” she asked as she admired the asymmetrical shape of the leaves. “What fruit is that? What’s it used for?”

“Tis a type of olive tree,” Emet-Selch replied. “Cross-bred between various types, hence why it is larger than you might expect. The olives, however, aren’t edible. I believe the royal botanists are still investigating what it can be used for.”

“Not edible?” Eve echoed as she reached up to touch the olives, grimacing when she realised they were just out of reach. “So they’re poisonous?”

“Mildly so. You’ll get a poor stomach-ache and a hideously bitter taste in your mouth for bells.”

Eve hummed then looked at a bush with light green leaves and large orange fruit. “What shrub is that? Is the fruit poisonous too?”

“Yes, do not touch.” Emet-Selch snatched her wrist before she could reach to grab one of the orange orbs. “Really…”

Eve’s ears flattened as she retracted her hand and gripped her wrist with a bow of her head. “I…like touching things.”

Emet-Selch sighed and shook his head. “It is a wonder you’re still alive.” The miqo’te let out a small ‘hmph’ as he approached the glass door which led to a snow-covered balcony. “There is a particular flower I’d like to introduce you to. It is a resilient breed and can even stand the harshest of Garlemald’s winters.”

Curiosity piqued, Eve followed him outside, shivering as the icy wind bit into her cheeks. She shuddered, retracting her hands into the sleeves of the thick dress and rubbed them together. As she shuffled after Emet-Selch, she noticed the rose bushes, adorned with pink roses. The shade caught her attention and the more she admired the blooms, she realised just how firm they were standing against the cruel wind.

Emet-Selch smirked softly. “Our head botanist’s finest work. A divinely beautiful flower that is neither fragile nor delicate.” He fingered the pink petals as Eve leaned up to dip her nose into one and smell it. “The petals can be used to brew into a tea to help others sleep. The pollen, however, is more potent which is…” His eyes widened as he saw Eve sniff the roses curiously, pollen dusting her nose. “By your Twelve, girl!”

Eve yelped as he grasped her by the back of the collar and yanked her back from the bushes. She sneezed and groaned, the world spinning around her as she staggered. A white handkerchief was dabbed on her nose, collecting the pollen as an exasperated sigh passed Emet-Selch’s lips.

“A walking calamity if I’ve ever seen one,” he muttered as he led her back into the greenhouse and sat her down on the bench under the olive tree. “Hm. Are you certain you won’t contribute to our cause?”

“That’s…a poor joke,” Eve grumbled as she swayed back and forth, trying to fight off the dizziness.

She rubbed her nose and sneezed once more. Emet-Selch tutted as he kept wiping the pollen off her nose. “I don’t believe you’ve inhaled too much pollen. You’re fortunate it is a potent sedative and not poison.”

“It smelled sweet,” Eve huffed.

“Ah, but that is merely the honey to trap unfortunate victims.” Emet-Selch pulled the handkerchief away and offered her a clean one. “Here, clear your nose.”

Eve faced away and blew through the handkerchief. She sniffled and wiped her nose better, folding the soft silk in her hands and setting it on her lap. Her ears twitched as the dizzy spell began fading, but she had a slight headache.

“Thank you,” she grumbled.

Emet-Selch smiled wryly as he glanced back outside towards the rose bushes. “It is fortunate you’ve come when they’ve been successfully revived. They were almost completely lost twelve winters ago.”

“What happened?”

“Varis’s son demonstrated that the roses weren’t quite immune to everything by poisoning the soil with the oil of these olives,” Emet-Selch pointed up to the small black fruits hovering above them. “He was always a destructive boy. No love for anything but violence. Tis a blessing for both sides when you put him down.”

“Put him down…?” Eve furrowed her brows and looked up at the Ascian. “I hate to defend him, but I refuse to believe he was born evil.” Emet-Selch arched an eyebrow as she leaned forward, gripping the handkerchief as her left ear spasmed. “Don’t speak of him like he was an animal, as rabid as he was. I did what I did for Ala Mhigo and Lyse. If I’d change anything, I would have stopped him from taking his own life.”

“He is undeserving of your sympathy.”

“Not that he would want it. But I can’t deny my heart broke when he seemed to be at peace after his defeat. When he looked up at the sky as if he had felt the warmth of the sun for the first time. When he…” Eve closed her eyes. “When he looked directly at me and called me his first friend. Call me mad but I wanted to give the poor man a hug. No one should have to go through loneliness as such…”

“Loneliness…” Silence stretched between them as Emet-Selch leaned his elbows on his knees, propping his head up with his hands. “Indeed. Tis a cruel fate to wander alone. With naught a soul to lend an ear to your voice, no matter how loud it can be.” A bitter chuckle left his lips. “Ah. I know many who would mock me for missing Lahabrea’s condescending tone or Igeyorhm’s clumsy excuses. As much as I disliked them…they were brethren.”

Eve flattened her ears and looked down at the stone, nibbling her lip. Emet-Selch let out a soft breath before getting to his feet and offering his hand.

“Let us not dwell on past regrets. Come. I’ll show you the library. I’m sure there will be something of interest to you there. Annuls of Garlean history, tomes of Garlemald’s wonderful geography…” A sly smirk crossed his fingers. “Why, I believe my grandson has yet to throw out the music books and plays since he enforced the censorship when he ascended to the throne.”

Eve’s ears pricked as she stood up carefully. “Music books? Oh, I don’t suppose you have any lyres or flutes lying around? It would be remiss of me to neglect my practice…”

“Of course! We can see to getting you an instrument after we take a gander round the dusty shelves.” He draped an arm around her shoulders and pressed a gloved hand to her forehead. “Are you quite recovered? You took a nasty reaction to the pollen.”

“I feel better,” Eve nodded as she idly dabbed her nose with the handkerchief in her hands. “A little tired but I guess that’s expected?”

“Quite.”

Eve sneezed once more as she was led out of the greenhouse and back into the palace.


	6. Chapter 6

“Not this one. Only the most talented and trained voices may be able to pull this performance off with only one or two mistakes.”

Eve blinked a few times as Emet-Selch plucked the musical score out of her hands and set it back on the shelf where she had retrieved it from.

“It can’t hurt for me to try, surely?” she said as the Ascian dragged his finger across a shelf of spines, pausing occasionally to read a title.

“Opera, my dear, is not learned overnight,” he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Besides, you have plenty of sources to read from by now.”

Eve glanced at the pile of music books before her. “I mean…I don’t know how long I’ll be here so…”

“Once more with your thoughts of escape,” Emet-Selch tutted and sharply swatted the top of her head.

“Hey!” Eve flatted her ears and glared at him. “Warrior of Light, remember? And it will only be a matter of time until my friends come to Garlemald to take me back home.”

“Let us hope it is later rather than sooner.” Emet-Selch took a step back from the bookshelf and smiled at her slightly. “I think you’ll be sufficiently stocked with entertainment with this selection.”

The miqo’te nodded as she picked up the pile of books, careful not to let her grip slip. She tuned out Emet-Selch’s plans for lunch, more interested in the title of the top book. 

She stopped in the middle of the corridor as the back of her neck prickled. Emet-Selch continued a few paces ahead then turned to her with a curious cock of his head. Then it hit her like a heavy blow to her head. The books cluttered to the floor as she felt something in her being pulled at.

_“The path ahead of you will only lead you to oblivion.”_

Eve clutched her head as she stumbled, her stomach churning as something akin to motion sickness washed over her. The new shoes didn’t help her maintaining balance as she vaguely heard Emet-Selch’s voice.

“Someone calls for you? But who…?”

_“The Light…will expunge all life…”_

Eve slipped in the flimsy shoes and landed on her knees, groaning in pain as she dug her fingertips into her scalp.

_“Only you…can forestall the calamity…”_

_Oi, no, don’t call me now, I’m not in the position to have my soul yanked out of my body like this!_

_“Throw wide…the gates…”_

_No, no, no, I won’t be able to forestall any calamity if my body is left discarded in Garlemald!_

Eve gasped as everything shifted into focus, looking up to see Emet-Selch’s face lingering before her, hands clasped on her shoulders. She winced as pain throbbed in her ankle and she turned to see where her left foot was at slightly unnatural angle, the accompanying shoe a few ilms away with a broken heel.

“My dear, are you alright?”

The miqo’te tried to move her foot and winced. “I think I might have twisted my ankle.”

Golden eyes drifted from her face to the broken shoe and a tired sigh brushed against her skin. “Really. You can take the warrior out of the battlefield…”

“What does me being a warrior have to do with nearly getting called away to a different world?” Eve remarked as she shifted to sit more comfortably and take a better look at her ankle.

_Wait…if I’m still here…_

Her heart lurched.

_Alisaie!_

Eve’s thoughts were cut off as she was swept off the ground. Her ears pricked as Emet-Selch began carrying her through the corridor, an embarrassed shade of red dusting across her cheeks.

“I can walk.”

“I highly doubt that.” The Ascian rolled his eyes. “Although, you are heavier than you look.”

“Excuse you?!”

“Pray lower your voice and accept my assistance. Stubborn girl.”

“I will punch you in the face.”

“Please refrain from doing as such. So unladylike.” Emet-Selch tilted his head to avoid the sharp jab Eve aimed at his nose. “Now, now. Let us get your ankle examined and then we can discuss what instruments we can get you over lunch. I do hope you like tuna.”

The pricking of Eve’s eager ears was all he needed for an answer.

* * *

The good news was that Eve’s ankle wasn’t twisted but sprained. The bad news was that Emet-Selch took every opportunity to tease her incapacity to walk in shoes that were pinching her toes and had a heel. Ah well, perfect practice for her punches, even if he could avoid getting his nose broken.

The afternoon was uneventful for the most part, save for Emet-Selch going into explicit detail about each play and song they had collected from the library for Eve to practice her musical talent and at least fit the part of a bard. Perhaps she could write a short ballad or two about Garlemald should inspiration strike. The miqo’te was sorely tempted to write a song to spite and curse the Ascian after the fiftieth taunt of her inability to walk in pathetic excuses for shoes.

Relief washed over Eve as they set the books down and headed to dinner. It was swept away swiftly when Eve remembered that Varis would be attending as well, imposing figure and all.

Or perhaps he wouldn’t join, being too busy with whatever an emperor needed to do.

Alas, such thoughts were unfounded as not five minutes after she sat down, Emet-Selch’s grandson deigned to make an appearance, his heavy footsteps coming closer to sit between her and the Ascian at the head of the table. Said Ascian seemed more interested in the wine in his goblet and Eve dared to make brief eye contact with Varis. Her lips quirked into a nervous smile before she ducked her head and stared at the empty plate before her.

Silence stretched between the three of them, until the servants came in to serve dinner, roast dodo with roasted vegetables. Emet-Selch gestured for Eve to set her plate up.

“What story will you have for us tonight, I wonder,” he mused as she plated a generous amount of dodo before grabbing the bowl of roast carrots and parsnips.

“Story?” Eve spoke as she dished a couple spoonfuls of the vegetables next to her dodo. “You can’t be wanting another after my bland beginning…”

Her voice cut off as she idly handed the bowl of vegetables to Varis and paused as his fingers brushed her hand. She swallowed as she glanced at him in her peripheral before pulling away, allowing him to set up his plate.

“But of course!” Emet-Selch grinned at Eve. “Tell us a story of your travels. Perhaps an adventure fraught with dangers and hazards. Even a tale of a venture into the most perilous of territories.”

The miqo’te tilted her head and pressed her lips together. She had been to a lot of places, experienced a lot of dangers and suffered through many parties that could not coordinate when it came to traversing a dungeon.

“I suppose, I could talk of my wild chocobo chase to fight Titan.” She sighed as she recalled the roegadyn in Lower La Noscea. “The kobolds had summoned their primal and since I had slain Ifrit not too long before, the Scions deemed that I should go and deal Titan the same fate. However, my brawl with Ifrit was pure luck, in my humble opinion. Y’shtola, a fellow scion and dear friend, and I decided it best that I asked the Company of Heroes on their strategy for when they last battled the primal.”

She pricked a carrot with her fork and rotated it idly. “Our first source led us to Lower La Noscea, where we searched for a veteran marauder who was said to be the captain of the company.” She sighed tiredly. “I think both Y’shtola and I realised it was a dead end when the brute called Titan ‘Tidus’.”

Emet-Selch’s eyebrows raised and even Varis paused. Eve shrugged.

“But we had no other leads so I had to acquiesce to his demands, prove myself to him that I can indeed fight a bloody primal. Even if it meant I was doing the duties he was shirking and nearly getting eaten by a gobbue. Thankfully, his boss came and scolded him from offloading his work onto me. As it turned out, the veteran marauder we were looking for worked in Costa Del Sol so Y’shtola and I quickly ran there to avoid getting roped into anything else.”

“And did the correct veteran marauder give you the strategy you needed to fight Titan?” Emet-Selch asked as he took a sip of his wine.

“Yes. After I did like five to six more errands.” The Ascian chuckled and Eve glared at him. “On the plus side I got a good meal out of it. But Y’shtola and I were nevertheless feeling a little tired and aggravated about the whole ordeal. Y’shtola more so, even though I was doing all the work.”

“You certainly are stubborn,” Emet-Selch smirked and swirled the contents of his goblet idly. “I would have turned my back at perhaps the second or third errand.” He looked at his wine’s reflection, pursing his lips together. “You could have said no at any time. Why waste your time with an island that you had nothing to do with?”

“Well,” Eve cleared her throat. “I wanted to help others.”

“But the pirates of Limsa Lominsa are an unsavoury lot, no? They’ve driven the respective beast tribes to summon their primals to expand their territory. If anything, they deserve a dose of their comeuppance.”

“Even if they established their home on the island, primals gobble up aether and cause imbalances on Hydaelyn. Even if I left La Noscea alone, Titan would have to be put to the sword sooner or later. And it’s not only pirates that would have to move, but the children too. Such stress shouldn’t be experienced at a young age.”

“Change is good to experience at young age.” Emet-Selch lifted his goblet to his lips. “Their families would have find it prudent for their younglings’ future to move earlier anyhow.”

“Still…Limsa does produce good grapes.”

Eve was about to elaborate on why she was fond of the delicious fruit when Emet-Selch nearly spat out his mouthful of wine. Her eyebrows and ears went up as Varis cast a mildly inquisitive look to his grandsire. The Ascian grabbed a napkin and dabbed his lips, looking at the miqo’te with a haunted look.

“…Grapes.”

“Yes?” Eve said as she leaned back a little. “Is it a crime to enjoy them?”

“No, no, of course not,” Emet-Selch waved his hand dismissively. “As you say, Limsa Lominsa does produce good grapes, along with fine wine.” He smiled brightly. “Pray continue. How did you fell the great and mighty Titan?”

Flashbacks of landslides flooded the poor miqo’te’s mind. “…A lot of sidestepping and dancing.”

Two curious eyebrows arched at her answer, so she elaborated on the fight in greater detail. She talked about the different company members, meeting Riol and eventually the outcome of the fight against Titan. It took a while for the miqo’te to notice Varis had long finished his meal and it was only when she confessed to having a sore throat from all her talking, did he leave and retire for the night. 

Not long after, Emet-Selch aided her to her own room where she fell asleep quickly on the soft, pearl sheets.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Eve was awoken by Emet-Selch’s seven knocks before he gracefully entered with a breakfast tray. Her right ear rotated towards him as she lifted her head, blinking sleepily at him.

“What time is it?” she asked with a yawn, her ears twitching before she faceplanted into the pillow. “Is the sun even up yet?”

“It is but it is regrettably hiding behind a snowstorm.”

The Ascian set the tray down on the table and pulled the thick curtains back, showing the dark skies and blustery, icy wind. Eve perked up more, rubbing the sleep out of her eye.

“Oh. I hadn’t heard… Normally I would be able to hear blizzards back in Ishgard.”

“Well, my dear, I assure you Garlemald has better architecture to withstand the cruel weather here.” Eve yawned again as she sat up fully, rubbing both eyes to clear them. Emet-Selch smiled softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. “I’m afraid, Eve, I have urgent Ascian business to attend to.”

“Urgent…Ascian…business…” Eve opened her eyes wide and turned to Emet-Selch. “Wait, what…?”

“Ah,” Emet-Selch held a stern finger up. “Clear those thoughts. No, you cannot chase me and put a stop to my plots and plans. You are a prisoner here, after all.” He grabbed a book from the pile on the bedside table and handed it to her. “And you have plenty of songs to learn. I’m sure when I return, you’ll have enough material to perform a concert for me.”

Eve looked between them and the book, her hands shaking. “But…”

“Of course, you could waste energy trying to leave and run headfirst into danger but why would you when you’re rested, comfortable and warm here?”

“An adventurer’s life isn’t based around comfort,” Eve protested weakly and winced as she got a swat on the head.

“When was the last time you took time for yourself?” Emet-Selch asked sternly. “You’re always thinking about others but what of yourself?”

“Uh, well, I…” Eve stuttered as she flattened her ears. “I…bought myself a house in Shirogane for when I want a holiday?”

“And when do you take a holiday?”

“…” The miqo’te pouted and looked to the side whilst the Ascian chuckled, ruffling her hair.

“All work and no play,” he sighed and patted the book in her hands. “I do hope to see you when I return. I don’t know how long I will be, but I do feel it shan’t take too long.”

Eve gripped the book tighter, pressing her lips together. “But…”

Emet-Selch rose from the bed and adjusted his gloves. “I’m afraid time is of the essence. Do be nice to my grandson. He could do with some cheering up. Or not. The choice is yours.” He smirked wryly. “Don’t miss me too much.”

He stepped back swiftly as Eve swung the book at him. The bard narrowed her eyes as he made his way out. “Don’t be too surprised when I show up wherever you are and punch you in the nose.”

“I do enjoy surprises. If you can pull it off, consider me impressed and I may have to treat you.” He turned to smile at her. “I’ll be seeing you.”

“Bye…” Eve muttered as he left the room.

She looked down at the book in her hands, ears flattening.

* * *

About half a bell after she finished her breakfast, a maid came in to clear the tray away. A soldier came in shortly after with a lyre and flute, informing her that they were from one of the royal theatres that had shut down shortly after Varis claimed the throne. She was also informed that should she want to visit the greenhouse or leave the room at all, the guards safeguarding her will accompany her.

Until lunch arrived, Eve took up the flute to practice a few anthems in one of the music books. It felt good to learn a new song and practice the tunes and fingering. She definitely needed the practice with the flute, since she didn’t play it as often as her lyre.

She only took a break from playing when lunch arrived. And even that was a short break to fall back into focus with the scores in the books. She scarcely noticed the lunch tray being taken away or even the maid with the tea tray. She was happy in her own world, playing and learning new songs.

That was, until a strong finger tapped her shoulder and she screamed, the flute slipping from her fingers and leaving her flailing to make sure it didn’t drop on the floor and dent. She turned to the soldier with a sheepish look, catching her breath.

“His Radiance has asked for you to attend dinner tonight.”

Eve’s eyes widened. “What? Are you sure?”

“His orders are absolute. Dinner will be served in a quarter bell.”

Her tail lashed from one side to the next as she set the flute down and asked for some time to freshen up.

Her heart was in her throat as she followed the guard to the dining room, her tail in her hands to gently squeeze and feel her fluff. She paused as the doors swung open, revealing Varis to already be at his seat. She glanced at her escort before meekly stepping in and making her way to the other seat that was set up with a plate and goblet. She glanced at where Emet-Selch would have sat and folded her hands in her lap.

Her left ear twitched as the doors opened again, the scent of beef wafted into the room. Both ears pricked to attention as two bowls of stew were set before her and the Emperor, her nose twitching to catch the scent of the herbs and wine accompanying the meal. Her hand hovered over the spoon as she glanced at Varis in her peripheral, waiting for him to start.

The Emperor set his goblet down and glanced down at her, golden eyes scrutinising her closely. “It is considered rude to slouch at the dinner table.”

Eve straightened up, as if a bolt of lightning had struck her. Her left ear spasmed as she rubbed her wrist nervously. “Sorry…”

She relaxed her shoulders as she saw Varis start to eat and picked her spoon up to begin her own stew.

“I would…like to hear another tale of your days as an adventurer.”

Eve’s ears pricked as she glanced at Varis then glanced back at the stew before her. “Ah, well, I…what kind of tale?”

“Surprise me.”

Eve stirred the stew idly as she racked her brain for a suitable story to tell him. Again, she had many tales but wasn’t sure which she should tell. As she watched the stew swirl in the bowl, she recalled one particular…unique story.

“Your Radiance…” The title felt bitter in her mouth, but she swallowed it down. “What do you know of moogles?”

Varis paused in his meal, regarding her curiously. “I have read of them but haven’t seen one.”

“They are a mischievous but intelligent race,” Eve explained. “I first saw one in the caravan to Gridania. In the caravan with me was a peddler and, I didn’t know at the time, Louisoix’s grandchildren, Alphinaud and Alisaie. And soon a couple of moogles appeared and it looked as if I was the only one who could see or hear them. They looked surprised to realise I could see them. I’m not entirely sure why, one of them was blowing a horn so loud I was close to covering my ears. They explained to me that only certain gifted individuals could see through their glamours.”

She giggled. “If ever I needed a fortunate omen for my path as an adventurer, I doubt anything else could have been better.” She shook her head. “I could hardly believe them. Not until I saw one of the moogles pick up the bottle of whatever drink the peddlar had and finished it off. Later, the peddler tried to take a swig and looked very surprised to see it empty.”

Her right ear rotated slightly when she heard an amused _hmph_ leave the Emperor’s lips. Confidence swelling in her breast, she sat up a little, turning a little to him and waved her spoon. “I find them to be adorable. They’re covered in white fur with have small bat like wings. They have an antenna with a pompom which they would rather not have touched. Believe me, I found out the hard way.” She lowered her spoon to hold her hands parallel to one another vertically. “And most of them are about this height. Every time I see one, I’m close to grabbing them and giving them a cuddle whether they’re willing or not. My fellow Scions tease me of being the bane of moogles.”

She smiled softly and picked her spoon to grab a morsel of beef. She purred gently at the tender meat, closing her eyes and smiling wider. “So now you have my account of moogles, would you believe that I had to fight a moogle primal?”

Varis paused in his sip of his wine and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Eve shrugged. “I was just as surprised too. We heard there was a situation developing in Gridania and not two seconds after I arrived before the Elder Seedseer, Kuplo Kopp, the moogle I had mentioned earlier, was in my face begging for me to stop his village of moogles from causing trouble since they summoned their primal: Good King Moggle Mog XII.”

“Quite the name.”

“I could scarcely keep a straight face when I had to fight him.”

“So did the famed Warrior of Light…cuddle this primal to his demise?”

Eve choked on a mouthful of broth and grabbed a napkin to hide her mouth. Her eyes brimmed with tears as a fit of laughter bloomed in her chest. She took deep breaths to compose herself before she slammed her hand into the table and let out her laughs.

“I’m sorry,” she wheezed as she gripped the edge of the table, trying to contain her mirth. “By the Twelve! I wasn’t expecting someone like you to say that!”

“Hmph. You think I cannot have a sense of humour?”

Eve swallowed and sat up straight, the colour draining from her cheeks. “Well. You do frown a lot.” Her ears flattened as he cocked an eyebrow and focused back on her stew. “But to answer your question: no. I did not cuddle a giant moogle to death.”

“I will confess that is a picture I wasn’t intending to imagine today.”

“You did say to surprise you.”

“I suppose I did.” A smile graced his face. “Do you often experience surprises every day, Warrior?”

“Eve.” Her ears flattened at the inquisitive cock of his eyebrow. “I do not like titles. My name is Eve and I prefer if others call me as such.”

“You are comfortable with being addressed informally?”

Eve shrugged as she poured herself some water. “If you would like, you can forgo addressing me altogether. I just can’t stand people calling me Warrior, Warrior of Light, et cetera.”

“Eve.” Her right ear pricked as Varis took a thoughtful sip of wine. “Hm. One wouldn’t expect a simple name for an extraordinary warrior.”

“Well, my mother most likely didn’t name me with the expectation of me taking up arms to go travel the world and fight an empire.” Eve waved a hand. “But to answer your question before I get side-tracked once again. I have had six, maybe seven surprises this week and I think that is the average number from when I first set off to Gridania.”

“What surprised you today?”

“Emet-Selch’s sudden departure,” the miqo’te shrugged before nodding to the seat in front of her. “…And your request to have me attend dinner tonight.”

“Would you prefer to have dinner by yourself?”

Eve shrugged again. “I’m…not sure. I was under the impression you weren’t exactly fond on having me around.”

“You are…more well-mannered than I expected.”

Eyebrows shot up as she regarded him, lowering the spoon from her mouth. “Well, I have had practice with having an audience with the Sultana many times. Even if she is a more relaxed person than you.” She stared at the half empty bowl, turning and nudging the remaining morsels of beef. “We haven’t had civil encounters, have we?”

“Two under negotiations.”

“The second one wasn’t as civil considering whatever you put in my tea.”

“It was civil up to then, don’t you think?”

“I suppose.” Eve sighed and shook her head. “But I don’t think I could drink tea for a while yet.”

“Not even our Garlean Rose tea? It is sweeter than the brew you sampled and ensures a dreamless sleep.”

Ears pricked as fingers toyed with the silver hand of the spoon thoughtfully. “Do you have trouble sleeping?”

“As one would with the responsibility of a nation’s safety.”

“Oh.”

As Eve finished her stew and took a sip of her water, servants came in to clear the table and placed a tea set between them. She cocked her head to the side curiously as Varis poured himself a cup of cerise coloured tea. Her nose twitched as she caught the sweet aroma, her tail bouncing on the seat behind her. Silently, the Emperor offered the pot and she nodded a little, pushing the teacup closer to him.

“Your Radiance?” An affirmative hum. “Why did you ask for me to join you for dinner?”

Varis set the teapot down, his hand resting on the handle for a moment as he looked ahead to consider his answer.

“I will be honest…Eve. Your stories intrigue me. Like they are straight out of a storybook. Coupled with your storytelling skills, it makes for a pleasant evening.”

The miqo’te tilted her head then looked into the teacup to stare at the rose-coloured tea. “So…it’s something for you to escape the pressure?”

“…Aye.”

Eve traced the rim of the teacup idly. “I’m aware of the censorship established in Garlemald. Are there any stories I should avoid?”

“You needn’t avoid the stories that moulded you into the character you are today.”

“Even if they include my fights with imperial forces?”

“You cannot change the past. There is no sin in recounting tales that have happened, lest you exercise creativity to change details to make you more of a hero than necessary.”

“I’ll leave that to the bards,” Eve muttered as she picked up her cup. “…Bards that aren’t me. I think the correct term are minstrels. Not that I know the difference. I suppose minstrels don’t really fight…”

She shook her head and took a sip of the tea. Her ears pricked as she tasted the sweet brew and purred gently. She tipped her head back to drink more.

“Careful you don’t drink it too quickly.”

Eve froze as she opened her eyes and saw the teacup was empty. She pulled it away sheepishly and set it down. “Um. What happens when it’s drunk too quickly?”

Varis smirked. “The sedative effects will act quicker.”

The miqo’te yawned loudly and nearly slipped off the chair. She sat up with wide eyes, licking her lips as her tail lashed. “Oh my. You’re not joking.”

The Emperor’s eyes narrowed as he lowered his cup. “Or perhaps with your constitution, stature and possible lack of insomnia, it will have a stronger impact on you.”

“Good…to know,” Eve yawned again, covering her mouth. “Oh dear, at this rate I could fall asleep here and now.”

“Then you are dismissed. May you have a dreamless sleep.”

“You too, Your Radiance.”

“…Varis.”

Eve passed him whilst rubbing her eyes, stopping with ears pricked as her spoke. “Beg pardon?”

“You may call me by my birth name. No titles needed.”

The miqo’te glanced at him with her lips parted before she smiled softly. “Very well…Varis.”

Another wave of tiredness washed over her, prompting her to leave the dining room and be escorted back to her room and fall into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning had Eve suffering from a fever. She tried to sit up, but the dizziness was too much, having her stomach churning and bile crawl up her throat. She leaned back on the plush pillows, panting and curling on her side. Her head throbbed as tears pricked her eyes, hardly seeing anything other than colours.

“My lady?” Her right ear twitched as she faintly heard a woman’s voice. “My lady, is aught the matter?”

Eve whined as the room kept spinning. She coughed from her dry throat, swallowing back the sickly-sweet bile that creeped into her mouth. A hand pushed her fringe back and pressed against her sweaty forehead.

“Oh my! I’ll send for a doctor!”

_Is this how I die? Did Varis slip something into my tea again? I don’t feel…_

Eve gasped as a larger, colder hand pushed her fringe back to feel her forehead and she squinted at the man over her, catching the glint of a monocle.

“Rose Flush,” he said as he pulled away and moved out of her line of vision. “Quite mild so a small dose of antidote should do the trick.”

“Anti…dote…” Eve slurred as he moved back in front of her.

“This will be bitter, try not to spray it everywhere.”

Before she could protest, the man pressed down on her chin and tipped a small cup of medicine into her mouth. The bitterness nearly had her choking and spluttering but she pressed her lips together, swallowing and coughing. Once her mouth was clear, she sighed in relief, resting back on the pillows. She purred as something cold and damp was laid across her forehead.

“Rest on your back so it doesn’t fall off.” Eve complied when prompted, sighing once more. “Good, good. All that is left is to drink and cleanse it out of your system. How much tea did you partake in last night?”

“Tea?” Eve frowned and her ears pricked. “The…rose tea? Um…one cup…”

“Just one cup gave you the flush? I suppose it should be expected since you’re not from Garlemald.”

Eve opened her eyes, raising a heavy hand to rub the sleep out them. After a few more blinks, she could see both doctor and maid better, the maid offering her a cup of water. She graciously accepted it, the cool liquid soothing her dry throat.

“I’ll give it half a bell, maybe more, until you try to move about,” the doctor said as he put away his antidote. “And avoid the tea from now on since you’re overly sensitive towards it. Rose Flush isn’t deadly, but it certainly is unpleasant.”

“Why…?” The doctor and maid tilted their heads as Eve carefully propped herself on her elbows. “Why are you taking…care of me?”

“A patient is a patient regardless of where she’s from,” the doctor scoffed with the wave of his hand. “And His Radiance’s orders are absolute. You are to be kept alive until further notice.”

Eve flattened her ears. “Good…to know…”

“Do you need help with your breakfast, my lady?” the maid asked as the doctor smirked and left the room.

“No, I can handle it myself.” Eve scooted closer to the bedside table where the tray lay. The dizziness was already easing. “Thank you…”

“Just doing my job, my lady.”

“Eve. Please…just call me Eve.”

“Lady Eve.”

“Eve, not lady…” Eve sighed as the maid left before she could protest further.

_At least in Fortemps Manor they entertained the thought…_

The miqo’te spent the next bell recovering from this Rose Flush and making a mental note to run away from the next teapot.

After she finished the breakfast tray, had a quick shower and dressed, Eve timidly opened the bedroom door and jumped as two imperial soldiers saluted her in the corridor. She backed away a couple of paces, squinting at them.

“Did either of you two escort me to a cell?” The soldiers remained silent, glancing at one another before shaking their heads. Eve let out a breath of relief as she stepped forward and nodded. “Good, last thing I need is dealing with someone who I might have bad blood with. Um…” She flattened her ears and rubbed her wrist. “I was wondering if I could go to the library? And take a book to the greenhouse? Am I allowed to do that?” The soldiers nodded silently. Her ears pricked as she smiled shakily with an embarrassed blush. “…Can you lead the way please?”

Two salutes later, she was escorted to the library where she browsed around for a book before following the soldiers to the greenhouse. They stood at the entrance, proud, tall and unmoving. Eve eyed them warily as she sat on the bench under the olive tree and opened the book.

She glanced outside, grimacing as she saw the icy blizzard that billowed outside. Yes, perhaps it would not be wise to attempt a sneaky escape attempt in this weather with pinching shoes and a dress that would hinder her natural movement. Hells, her muscles felt a little shaky, most likely from the fever she had earlier.

_I know I need to get back to the frontlines as soon as possible but still…_

Was it worth the risk? She could not do much if she were caught and tossed into a prison cell with bound wrists and ankles. Maybe if she bided her time, she could find an opportune time to run but how much time did she have?

Fiddling with the corner of a page, Eve sat back, the snow reminding her of days in Ishgard. Of happier times, with less pressure from the Empire. 

Even now she could feel the warmth of the hearth as she was snuggled in thick fur blankets with her beloved. Nude but that was all that was needed for that moment of intimacy, nothing sinful to sully the wholesome sensation she felt in his arms. Her throat warm with hot chocolate as she snuggled deeper in his embrace, purring contently. His smile. Her smile. They had each other and that was enough.

If he were still here, how would he be reacting? Perhaps he would worry himself sick, praying for her safety, making plans for a daring rescue that may or may not result in his demise.

Eve smiled bitterly as the tears began stinging in her eyes.

Would he be proud of her, she wondered.

Her train of thought was cut off as the doors opened and half a dozen maids invaded the greenhouse. Her tail and ears went up as she watched them set a table down in front of her, along with a few of trays with sandwiches, pastries and tea. She eyed the teapot disdainfully before watching the maids place a large chair opposite her then bowing to her.

Before she could question their actions, the soldiers at the doors stepped to the side and turned to face each other. The maids aligned themselves with them as the soldiers saluted before curtseying.

Eve sat up straight as she saw Varis come into the greenhouse and shut the book. She scrambled to her feet, nearly tripping on the skirt of the dress in her haste. She stood up straight, one arm outstretched to salute whilst the other hand grabbed her skirt to curtsey. She froze, eyes darting to the half salute to her skirt.

“You aren’t a citizen of Garlemald, Eve,” Varis said as he approached her. “You needn’t acknowledge my presence so formally.”

“Well…alright then.” Eve dropped her arms and shifted on the spot uncomfortably. “What brings you here?”

Varis sat in the chair in front of her and gestured for her to do the same. As she settled back onto the bench, he picked up a small plate and selected some sandwiches. Meanwhile, the maids left the greenhouse, leaving the soldiers to return to the original positions by the doors.

“I heard of your condition and wished to check on you,” Varis said as he set his plate down in front of him. “And there are affairs that need tending to this evening, therefore now is the opportune time to meet with you.”

He gestured to the teapot on the table. “Rest assured, the tea is imported from Doma. Unless you suffer from side effects from every tea you ingest?”

“I would like to say that the first brew was from your tampering,” Eve said with the most courteous tone she could muster.

Varis smirked slightly as he poured the tea for them. “Indeed, it was. However, with the Garlean Rose Tea, I didn’t expect a sensitive reaction from the esteemed Warrior of Light.”

“Everyone has a weakness,” Eve grumbled as she picked up a plate to grab a couple of sandwiches that smelled like they had tuna in them. 

Varis nodded as he took a bite out of his sandwich. Eve looked down at her plate, thumbs circling the porcelain idly.

“Is there something on your mind?”

Her ears pricked then flattened as she looked up at his inquiring gaze. “I…want to know what the situation is on the frontlines. I worry for my friends…”

Varis paused as he regarded her warily. He set his half-eaten sandwich down. “There is naught to fear. It is currently at a stalemate from what the reports read. With you off the battlefield, the Eorzean Alliance are at a standstill.”

The news was both a relief and anxiety-inducing. Eve knew that there was the Black Rose to consider and the Ascian masquerading as Zenos, who was most likely primed and ready to let all hells loose on her friends.

Her left ear twitched as she picked up her cup of tea and sipped it nervously, purring gently from the familiar taste. She should not be sitting here drinking tea, she needed to get back as soon as she could.

“What happened to your ear?” Eve sat up straight with her ears pricked to attention. Varis eyed the bite mark in the left one and she swallowed.

“I don’t think you would want to hear that tale…”

“You cannot offend me with your adventures or what has come to past. You needn’t censor yourself.”

Eve’s left ear spasmed as she closed her eyes and recalled the scene in Ala Mhigo, the rush of adrenaline, the madness, the pain…

“Your son.” She did not mean to sound so blunt but as soon as she uttered those words, her stomach churned. Varis froze as she covered her mouth, eyes widening. “I mean…yes, it happened when I was liberating Ala Mhigo.”

“Zenos…?” Varis uttered as he leaned forward, squinting at her spasming ear. He sighed angrily. “To think such evil left a mark on you.”

“He wasn’t evil.” Eve ducked her head so she could not see his expression. “He was heartless, merciless and ruthless, yes but…I don’t think he was evil.”

“You fought him, did you not? How can you deny the truth?”

“Because…because…” Eve flattened her ears as her shoulders sank. “When I stood before him as he took his own life…he looked peaceful.” She dared look up at Varis with a steeled resolve. “He called me his friend. And as I looked into his eyes, I saw a struggle he had been wrestling with. He looked lonely, he _smiled_. Evil does not know peace; evil does not smile so genuinely as he did that day. I know there is a world out there that would argue that he was evil, but I don’t believe it for one second.”

Her cheeks grew hot under the Emperor’s scrutiny and she wondered for a fleeting moment if she had said something to invoke his ire and she would be sent to the chopping block. He picked up his teacup and sipped it, closing his eyes.

“You are too sympathetic for your own good, Eve. Who are you to try and seek out the decency in those who are beyond redemption?”

“Because everyone has a story and if one were to read each story, most would be relatable and understandable. I may not have understood him entirely, but it pains me to know he went at least most of his life without feeling, lest it was being locked in combat.” Eve shook her head. “But most people who lash out…they just need someone to tell them that they understand. That they are not alone. Because the worst feeling in my opinion is to feel alone and not belonging anywhere.” She laughed bitterly and bowed her head. “Ha. Here I am with my philosophy, full well knowing that he would take my sympathy and throw it aside.”

She took a large bite out of her tuna sandwich, chewing slowly to shut herself up. She continued staring at the plate in her lap, not daring to look up at Varis.

Silence hung between them for the remainder of Varis’s stay, the Emperor rising as soon as he was finished. Eve rose as he did, her ears twitching nervously.

“Forgive me if I upset you,” she murmured.

“Nay. It is refreshing to have an intelligent conversation.” The miqo’te snapped her attention to him with wide eyes and parted lips. He smiled slightly. “I may not understand you, but it is a pleasant change of pace to have someone speak openly and honestly.”

Eve blinked owlishly as Varis stepped away from the table. “Um…”

“When you are finished, let your bodyguards know. They will send for someone to clear this space.”

“They’re my bodyguards now? What are they guarding me from?”

“Yourself and your possible escape attempts.” Varis smirked a little as Eve flattened her ears. “You are still under custody, Eve. Do not forget that.”

“Yes, Your Radiance,” the miqo’te muttered sullenly, earning an amused snort.

She fumbled with her sleeves and sat back down as Varis exited, the soldiers saluting him. She poured herself another cup of green tea and reopened the book, sipping thoughtfully as she studied the page she was reading.

“…Why isn’t _this_ censored?!”


	9. Chapter 9

Eve stretched with all her might as she tried to grab a book from one of the higher shelves. There were plenty of books around her, all unread by her since she had only been in Garlemald for a few days, but this one book, this _one_ book grabbed her attention.

It was just sticking out of place, as if it was begging to be read and Eve wasn’t one to dismiss such ardent pleas.

Her fingertips kept brushing the spine, unable to reach high enough to get a good hold of it and pull it out. She bit her lower lip as she stretched more, her toes struggling to keep her balanced, her tail swaying from side to side as her weight was shifted all over the place.

Her ears pricked as she heard voices outside of the library, pausing in her attempt to grab this elusive and supposedly easy to ignore book.

“Despite our setbacks with the production facilities, the next batch of Black Rose should be ready to disperse at your command, Your Radiance.”

Eve’s face fell as she slowly sunk to standing flat on her feet, her gaze dropping to the shelf below the one she was trying to reach.

What had she been doing these past couple days? She had pushed her boundaries to where she was and was not permitted to go and retreated to the library to hopefully avoid suspicions being aroused.

She felt naked without her bow and a decent pair of shoes that didn’t pinch her feet or rub her heel the wrong way. She wanted a pair of breeches, not over the top skirts that threatened to trip her whenever she wanted to get from point A to point B.

_“When was the last time you took time for yourself? You’re always thinking about others but what of yourself?”_

Emet-Selch’s voice rung in her mind as she gripped the shelf.

_This isn’t about me. Not now. Not this time. If I don’t do anything then…then Varis and…the Empire will…_

Her ears pricked when movement above her cut her thoughts and she spun to see Varis looming over her with the book she was so zealously trying to grab. He turned the book over in his hand with a note of curiosity before handing it to her.

“You are an enigma, little warrior.”

Eve clutched the book, flattening her ears and pouting. “Not so much on the little…”

Varis’s lips quirked into a smirk before placing a hand on her head. “Indeed?” The miqo’te bowed her head, her thumbs pressing into the leather cover of the book. The Emperor removed his hand. “Something troubles you.”

“Nothing is troubling me.”

“Do not lie to me.”

Eve sighed and turned away, moving a few paces and looking down the rows of books before her. “Why the Black Rose? Don’t you know what it does?”

Silence hung between them, the miqo’te’s ears still flat against her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, swallowing down the lump in her throat.

“I am very aware of how the Black Rose functions. But it is a necessary evil.”

“For another Calamity?” Eve spat. “Is millions…hundreds of millions of deaths truly worth being this…this fantastical perfect race you spoke about in negotiations?”

“You’re still strong in your morals then.”

“What other stance do you expect me to take?!” Eve spun on her heel to glare at Varis. “A so-called perfect race where everyone is equal? Where no one is different therefore there will be no conflict? _Of course_ there will be some discord between others! Making everyone whole and one isn’t going to fix everything!”

“And what good will it do to leave this world as it is? Fragmented, imperfect and weak?”

“Because that’s what makes life worth living!” Eve’s left ear spasmed and she raised a hand to still it. “Because…improving oneself and getting stronger provides the greatest joy of all. The growth of others, the development of new ideas…all of it can’t be done if everything is perfect. It would be…a dull and bland world. There is no reason to live if there is nothing to strive towards.”

“Such is the pitiful view of a saviour.”

Eve snarled as her tail lashed. “Such is the view of one being dictated by his insecurities and failures!”

She gasped as Varis’s gaze hardened and leapt away from him, bracing to run with the book raised as a makeshift weapon. The Emperor closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“You said that you were singled out as a child because you were born a miqo’te. Surely you cursed your race and mother for being born as such? That you wanted to be equal to the other children and to not be abused for your differences.”

“Yes. I did.” Varis looked at Eve with a befuddled frown as she relaxed and stood straight. “I spent nights crying and cursing my ears and tail. I would try to cut them off and my mother would stop me. I couldn’t understand why I couldn’t have friends or why I was bullied for being born with these.” Her ears twitched. 

“But it was because of this pain that made me realise that the fault wasn’t with me. And it wasn’t within that boy either, just because he was born a hyur. It was just a young child with fear and anger for what happened in the past. If there is a fault to assign, it’s the couerl that yielded to its nature or perhaps his father who overlooked the pain that his son was suffering from and chose to do nothing.

And in case you’ve forgotten, Your Radiance, that boy did apologise to me. Whilst I did not forgive him in that moment, I can forgive him now. In fact, I would like to thank him for the pain he caused. He helped me become the Warrior of Light, he helped me take those first steps into the world to help others. He shaped me into the nuisance you see before you.”

Eve sighed and closed her eyes, picturing the hyur in her mind, as foggy as her memories were. She remembered the rock that drew blood on her head and the next that was caught and thrown back at him. She remembered his desperate pleas as she got into the caravan with her weathered clothes, bow and a small sack of gil that was left over from her purchases. She remembered his crestfallen face as the caravan started down the road and she turned her head away from him, intending to forget him and her home.

“Pain must be suffered to grow. And growing is, in my humble opinion, wonderful. As long as you’re growing into the person you want to be and you’re doing no wrong…then that is a life truly worth living.”

She placed a hand over her heart. “Every heartbeat is a life worth living and growing. Your grandsire, being an immortal Ascian, cannot understand this. He can never accept that we ‘ignorant’ souls accept this way of life. I know he hurts from losing his brethren and loved ones and I do too. But instead of clinging to the past, we should learn from our mistakes and move forward.”

“Man is quick to forget the past.”

“Yes, things are forgotten. But not completely. History can fade into legend then into myth. But that doesn’t mean it’s forgotten. The fact that something remains is proof of that.” Eve grimaced. “People do forget. It’s true. But there are those who remember and those who are patient and kind to reteach what has been forgotten. Yet how can anyone remember when they’re dead and gone from the Calamities you intend to orchestrate? Innocent lives who are making an honest living…gone just like that…”

The silence returned and Eve didn’t dare to look up at Varis. She clutched onto the book a bit tighter, her right ear rotating as she heard the library doors open.

“Your Radiance. The reports have arrived for your perusal.”

Eve swallowed as Varis turned away from her.

“I will see you tonight.”

The miqo’te nodded as he left the library, the doors swinging closed and leaving her alone, save for the soldiers safekeeping her. She turned the book over in her hands and opened it, her ears pricking as she realised it was a book about the flora found in Garlemald. Her smile turned sombre as she retreated to a table to look at the different illustrations.

* * *

The day ticked by rather slowly in Eve’s perspective. She retreated to her room, rather not wanting to take the risk of being discovered by the Emperor, despite how busy he seemed with whatever he did behind the frontlines.

She was content to just read the book about plants and the Garlemald’s natural history as opposed to its civil background. The longing to explore this land, this new continent stirred in her heart yet she was saddened to know it was not meant to be yet.

_Yet? Eve, you should be running back to Eorzea! What are you doing? What excuses are you hiding behind?_

Eve pressed her lips together as she sat up on the bed and looked out of the window, her face falling as she saw the angry blizzard billowing and circling the palace. She lowered her gaze and sat back, closing her eyes and grimacing.

“My lady?” Her ears pricked as she turned to the soldier that had entered the room. He saluted. “His Radiance requests for you to attend dinner.”

Eve narrowed her eyes. “And what if I deny his request?” The soldier’s salute wavered as he floundered. The miqo’te stood up and shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll come along.”

She set the book down and followed him to the dining room, stretching her arms and keeping her gaze lowered. She stumbled on her way to the table and fumed quietly, silently cursing the shoes for being impractical.

“You may take them off.” Eve’s ears pricked as she glanced at Varis, who hadn’t lifted his head from where he sat, waiting for her. “I’ve overheard women complain about their footwear and your suffering in silence is tenfold worse.”

“I won’t insult you?” 

Varis shook his head and Eve quickly flicked her shoes off her feet, watching them fly into the wall opposite her. A smirk formed on his tired face. “As expected of a savage.”

Brown eyes narrowed at the Emperor as the miqo’te approached his side, ignoring the way his bodyguards at the doors placed their hands on their gunblades. “Your Radiance, what is your definition of a savage?”

His golden gaze slid up to her as his smirk faded. Eve’s ears twitched as her instincts urged her to back down and keep her mouth shut for once but she stood firm. Varis regarded her slowly before sitting back.

“Uncultured.”

“You think Garlemald is the only nation with culture?” Eve’s words were short and sharp. “What is culture in your eyes?”

Varis took the time to think, glancing away from her and down the table that stretched before him. “When I think of culture…I think of the achievements and history a nation has gone through to become what it is today.”

“And you think Eorzea is without this? Do you think we have no achievements that have shaped us into what we are now?” Varis parted his lips but Eve lifted a stern finger. “And don’t take your time to point out the flaws of the city states. Don’t think that you are above us because you seemingly have no problems within your walls or have unmarred beginnings. Nothing is perfect.” Eve’s eyes softened as Varis furrowed his brow at her. “And that’s okay. Being imperfect is proof that it’s real.”

She pricked her ears then stepped away. “Forgive me, I overstepped again, didn’t I?”

Varis didn’t answer. With flattened ears, she turned away and made her way out of the dining room.

“Did I dismiss you?” Eve’s tail went up as she froze. “Sit down.”

“And if I say no?” The doors slammed closed before her and she leapt back with a yelp. “Alright then.”

She swivelled and went towards her seat, settling down and looking at the udon soup with a hungry gaze. Varis began eating and she waited a few beats before starting with him. She purred as she tasted the broth, reminding of her first time tasting this dish in Kugane. She really took to the cuisine, eager to learn how to prepare dishes.

She could really go for some takoyaki, octopus balls which were served with a delicious sauce that she couldn’t quite recall the name of. As she stirred the soup with her chopsticks, she noticed Varis shift his gaze towards her. She paid him no mind, focusing on the rich, salty taste of the noodles.

“Beastmen are uncultured.”

Eve bit on her noodles to let them slide back into the bowl and swallow her mouthful. “They are not.”

“Are they not?”

Eve took a napkin to wipe her mouth and look up at Varis. “They are not. I’ve worked with Sylphs to help defend their territory and learn of what is known as the Chosen One. I’ve helped Vanu Vanu clans by learning their sundrop dance and learning how they deal with the Ishgardians at Camp Cloudtop. I’ve helped Vath in the Dravanian Forelands forge their identities and work independently from the Hivemind which does nothing more than enslave Gnath to do their selfish bidding. I’ve worked with Kojin and Ananta and learned of their individual cultures and what is important to them. And I won’t even start on the chaos that the Namazu dragged me into, but I learned of their own culture.”

The miqo’te took a deep breath and looked down at the bowl before her. “You may look down at them for not having technology as advanced as yours. But that doesn’t give you the right to point at a city, town or village to claim that they have no culture therefore they are beneath you.”

Silence stretched between them and prompted Eve to continue eating. Varis watched her as she focused on the taste once more, her stomach grumbling happily at the nourishment.

“What is…a sundrop dance?”

Eve’s ears pricked as she looked at Varis incredulously.

_That’s what he picked up?!_

“It’s…a dance that the Vanu Vanu perform before battle. It’s their way to demonstrate their strength and warn others to not fight them because they’ll just be defeated. If their opponent is not swayed by it, they fight.”

“I suppose that explains their display as we attacked their village.” Eve’s ears pricked as she recalled seeing the Zundu captured and looking afraid as Varis ordered their deaths. She lowered her gaze, pressing her lips together. “I daresay you looked shorter when we first met there.”

“Hey!” Eve snapped her head to him. “I…that was probably just the light! It was dark at the time…”

She pricked her eyes when she caught his smirk and turned back to her dinner, picking the bowl up and drinking the broth.

“Would you perform this sundrop dance for me?”

Eve nearly snorted as she lowered the bowl, grabbing the napkin to cover her lips. “Certainly not.”

“Why not?”

“One, I am not your personal entertainer, and two, I am unarmed and have no intention on fighting you quite frankly.” She sighed and flexed her hands, looking at the callouses her bow had left her. “I feel…empty without my bow. Is there no way for me to train and work off this energy I have?”

“And let you build your strength to escape? I think not.”

“What do you think I’m going to do? You’ve got two soldiers on my back and watching my every move.”

“You’ve fought and slain many of my men, Eve. I am not enough of a fool to hand you a weapon and training facilities.”

Ears flat on her head, Eve sat back with a childish sulk. “It didn’t hurt to ask…”

Varis smirked softly as he continued his meal. “Perhaps not. But you are under custody. As privileged as you are, you cannot do as you please.”

“Pity.” The miqo’te’s ears pricked when the doors opened, and a soldier approached Varis’s side. She picked up the bowl to hide her face as hushed words were exchanged.

“Your Radiance, Lord Zenos has received his orders to return and will arrive within a few days.”

“Good.”

Eve’s left ear spasmed as she looked at the bottom of her bowl, swallowing back a mouthful of broth. She tipped the bowl forward and lowered it, recalling Thancred’s plot to sow rumours of who was truly walking in Zenos’s body. If Varis was calling him back…

“Tell me of the Namazu.”

The miqo’te blinked owlishly at Varis’s expectant gaze and nodded. “But first I must tell you of my first encounter of one in Kugane.”

Varis’s lips turned upward into a small smile as the bard began describing in detail of Gyodo tricking them into fighting imperials and how he formed an intimate relationship with Lyse’s boot.


	10. Chapter 10

“And after he goes down, this woman comes out of nowhere,” Eve sighed as she waved her fork with a small piece of steak attached to it. “Goes behind Cecy and knocks her out clean with her skillet.”

“I’m sorry. A skillet?” 

Eve nodded at Varis’s bewildered look. “A skillet. And yes, we were all…stunned from this new…woman arriving out of the blue. And she doesn’t stand still. Next thing I know, she’s sprung up into the air, skillet raised…and knocks out her husband, Godbert.”

“This woman was married to this goldsmith? And mother to this inspector friend of yours?”

“As it turns out, yes,” Eve nodded. “And just when I had finished processing what had just happened, Gilgamesh comes around the corner with his lance out, ready to fight me. Why then and there, I don’t know but as he came for me…” The miqo’te snorted and leaned forward, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her shoulders shook as she tried to suppress her laughter. “This woman, Julyan, her name is…she just swings her skillet and sends him face first into the wall. And she’s my height! She just swung and next thing I knew Gilgamesh was waist deep into stone.”

“ _Waist-deep_ , you say?”

Eve laughed at Varis’s baffled look. “I warned you that this was a strange series of events.” She sighed and took a sip of water. “And when she turned her sights on me…I felt my spirit leave my body. I nearly forgot to nod when she asked for my help. I was genuinely terrified of this woman. Not even Zenos struck as much terror in me.”

“ _Beg pardon_?”

The miqo’te laughed again and lowered her glass. “I may sound like I’m exaggerating but yes. Julyan…was and is the most terrifying person I ever met. Especially when I saw her launch her son through a rock in the Churning Mists with such force, he ended somewhere in the Far East.”

“I daresay, Eve, if it weren’t for your haunted look, I would say you are telling me a work of fiction.”

Eve sighed as her shoulders slouched. “Whenever Hildibrand is around, it’s like a fever dream.” She shrugged. “But you did ask for what gave me the biggest scare so I told you so.”

“I wasn’t expecting quite a…twisting tale, I must say.”

Her ears twitched as she smiled wider, lips parting to reply to him. However she was interrupted by a pressure erupting in her head, her vision becoming distorted as she stumbled in her chair. She saw Varis’s look of alarm before everything went black.

* * *

Eve opened her eyes when everything stopped spinning. Her ears went up when she saw that she was…well, she wasn’t entirely sure where she was. Her tail lashed as she realised that she wasn’t quite alone and turned on her heel. She narrowed her eyes at the hooded figure standing before her. 

“At last,” he spoke with excitement in his voice, “I’ve found you.”

Her ears pricked to attention as she found his voice to be…familiar. She couldn’t quite place it but this man…

“I confess, this is where I hadn’t intended to meet,” he spoke again. “But the place of our meeting is of no consequence - like the war you wage. Win or lose, the path you walk leads only to oblivion. The better path leads you here. To me. I have need of your strength.”

“Where? What do you mean? Who are you?”

“I am afraid such questions will have to wait,” he said calmly as he raised a hand to halt her train of questions. “We have precious little time, and your work is not yet done.”

Eve’s ears twitched as she stepped closer. “Are the Scions with you? Alisaie? Alphinaud? Y’shtola?”

“Eve, calm down. They are but listen to me. Go to the Crystal Tower. I have left something for you at its base. It will serve as a beacon of sorts. One which I pray will help you on your journey.” The miqo’te parted her lips but then pressed them back together, willing herself to swallow any further questions back. The hooded figure smiled reassuringly. “All you need do is find it. I will take care of the rest. Soon we will throw wide the gates… And the path to the First will be yours to walk at last.”

“The Crystal Tower…” Eve murmured as she closed her eyes, picturing the tower in Mor Dhona. “Yes, I’ll…” Her ears pricked as she felt as if she was being pulled away from the cloaked figure and stretched her hand to him. “Wait! Who are you?! Please…!”

* * *

“Eve?”

The bard gasped as she woke up in her bed, jolting upright and looking around. She recognised the medic who treated her for the Rose Flush the other morning and Varis looking down at her with a concerned frown.

“How do you feel?” he asked as she calmed down and buried her face in her hands. “You collapsed so suddenly…”

“…Eorzea.” Eve lifted her face with a hardened look. “I must go back to Eorzea.”

She threw the covers off her body and jumped out of the bed. Varis swiftly stood in front of her, a battle-hardened glare piercing through her.

“You cannot.”

“Try and stop me!”

The medic stepped back as Eve brought her fists up, narrowing her eyes up at the Emperor. His golden gaze swept over her form before he sighed tiredly.

“Do you truly think you can get past me?”

“I won’t know until I try!”

“You have before. Do you not recall how that transpired?”

“I was cuffed. You’re unarmed. I’d like to give it a good go.”

Varis blocked the first punch she threw at him then pushed her back. “Not much of a pugilist. Wasting your energy will only lead you to a cell.”

Eve clenched her fists and stomped her foot. “I can’t stay here! My friends…they need me!” Her eyes lit up as she lowered her fists and sought his gaze pleadingly. “So, let me go back to Eorzea as long as I stay off the frontlines.” His brow arched as she nodded. “You are calling back your champion, so I won’t partake in any of the fighting. It will stay as a stalemate until both me and…Zenos are able to return to the frontlines and continue the fighting anew. Isn’t that fair?”

Her heart was in her throat as she held his gaze, swallowing uneasily. Varis regarded her, his lips pursed like hers as he considered her proposition. Her ears pricked as he closed his eyes, crossed his arms and sighed.

“Tomorrow morning,” he said slowly, and her jaw dropped. “There will be an aircraft waiting for you to escort you to Eorzea. If you uphold your terms, then there will be no problem. If, however, you are sighted on the frontlines, my men will have orders to detain and take you back to Garlemald. With less privileges than you’ve indulged.”

Eve’s eyes brimmed with tears of joy as she flung her arms around Varis’s waist.

“Thank you!” she cried as he visibly tensed. “Yes, I promise, I won’t go to the frontlines, I just need to go and help my friends! I won’t be anywhere near imperials unless they attack me first!” Her eyes opened at Varis’s cough of discomfort before she pried herself away from him, covering her mouth. “I’m sorry…!”

“I will see you off at four in the morning,” Varis said as he stepped away, straightening his attire and turning his back to her. “Get your rest.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

The medic gathered his supplies and followed the Emperor out of the room. Eve let out a breath of relief as she was alone, her heart hammering in her chest. She smiled and pressed a hand over it, taking another deep breath.

_Everyone…I’m on my way._

* * *

The miqo’te could hardly sleep from the anticipation. She tossed and turned in the soft sheets for perhaps a couple of bells before getting up and working off the sudden build of energy bubbling inside her. 

To her dismay, she couldn’t get a pair of breeches or comfortable shoes, however she decided she’ll make do with what she had. Maybe she’d sleep easy on the flight back and not need to venture far to the nearest settlement to get new clothes and bow.

Twelve she missed having boots and breeches. 

Eve was doing squats when an imperial soldier came to say it was nearly four in the morning and that Varis requested to have tea with her before she departed. She sucked in a breath and nodded, merrily following them to the dining room.

The Emperor turned to her as she arrived and nodded. “I presume you are prepared for your flight.”

“I suppose,” Eve tilted her head as he filled her teacup. “I don’t like flights; I hate the way my ears feel when…” She froze as she lifted the teacup to her lips and her nose twitched at the sweet aroma wafting from the rose-coloured liquid. Her ears flattened as she lowered the cup slowly. “Garlean Rose Tea.”

“According to the soldiers stationed outside your room, you had a restless night.”

“But when I last had this…”

“It’s diluted.”

_It doesn’t smell diluted._

Eve folded her hands in her lap and swallowed, smiling politely to Varis. “The gesture it appreciated, Your Radiance. But I’ll decline. I suspect I’ll fall asleep just fine.”

“The turbulence could very well disturb your rest.”

“Oh, well, once I get to sleep, it’s difficult to wake me up. I’m sure I can sleep through any disturbances.” She got up, gently pushing the teacup away. “It is very kind of you to offer it though…”

Varis set his teacup down and nodded. “I understand, Eve.” He stood from his place and gestured towards the door. “Come. The aircraft shall drop you off at the northern Gyr Abanian border.”

“Thank you,” Eve smiled as she made her way to the door, her tail curling as she fiddled with her hands.

She stopped as a hand laid itself on her shoulder and squeezed it. “Pray forgive me.”

Before Eve could ask, she felt a sharp prick in her neck. Her eyes widened as she smacked the syringe away, her face falling as she noticed most of the contents had already been injected into her bloodstream as it cluttered to the floor. She saw the pink residue on the needle and slapped a hand over her neck, her body shaking.

“No…why…?” she uttered as she stumbled, her vision distorting and everything spinning around her.

She slipped and fell to the floor with a loud thud, gripping the carpet as she heaved desperate breaths. Varis knelt beside her, his face solemn as he grasped her arm.

“His orders were to keep you detained, no matter what.”

Tears brimmed her eyes as she squeezed them shut, choking out a sob.

_Eve, don’t you ever learn?_

The spinning grew as she was lifted off the floor and carried away. Everything was disorientating, as if she had permanent motion sickness. She couldn’t even lift her head without the need to throw up.

Tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she passed out, her body weak and heavy.

_How will I be able to get back to Eorzea now?_


	11. Chapter 11

_My head is spinning._

Everything was so unbearably hot. Eve could hardly breathe as she tried rolling onto her side. This only served to worsen her vertigo and she clenched the sheets whilst trying to swallow back the bile in the back of her throat.

She gasped as cold fingers were pressed against her sweaty forehead.

“…dosage…” 

She could hear voices but couldn’t discern words. Her ears strained but she failed to identify who was looming over her. 

“…remember…weeks…”

When was the last time she had been so sick? She recalled catching a fever or a mild cold when she was younger, but this was a whole new level. Every time she wanted to move her head, it felt like she was on a boat that was being mercilessly attacked by rough weather.

She pried her eyes open…

…and her stomach churned.

Sitting at her bedside, elbows on knees and hands laced together as his cold, green eyes glared at her mockingly, was Ilberd.

 _“And here lies the lapdog of Eorzea,”_ he derided. _“Willingly domesticated by the Empire. What use are you if you can’t do what you were trained to?”_

But Ala Mhigo is free from imperial rule. Why was he here to attack her?

 _“Do you think freeing Ala Mhigo would be enough to earn my admiration?”_ he spat. _“What use of freeing my home when it is just suns away from being snatched back?”_

It won’t be. Surely not. The Eorzean Alliance wouldn’t allow it.

 _“And where was the Alliance when we needed help? What did they do as we sought sanctuary within their borders?”_ He leaned forward with a vicious sneer. _“What use are these petty victories when you have done nothing else worth achieving? Look at you! Bedbound with no friends to come to your rescue. Pathetic.”_

_“That’s enough!”_

Ilberd vanished before Eve’s eyes, leaving naught but an empty chair. Her heart leapt as a lalafell hopped onto it and leaned towards her.

_“Are you alright, Eve?”_

“Papa…lymo…” Eve rasped with teary eyes. “Am I…dying?”

 _“I should hope not,”_ Papalymo huffed as he placed his hands on his hips. _“After all, who’s going to look after Yda…I mean Lyse, without you around?”_

Eve smiled sadly. “If I’m not dying…then why are you here?”

_“Logically speaking, it’s likely that whatever is in your system is giving you hallucinations. It isn’t unheard of for those with fevers to see things in their delirium.”_

Ha. Trust Papalymo to help tie the fantasy down with cold, hard facts.

_“I’ll take that as a compliment.”_

Eve smiled wider, closing her eyes and slowly shifting her body into a more comfortable position.

“I am dying though, aren’t I?” she murmured. “That hooded man…said that either path I walk will lead to oblivion…”

_“Well you’re not participating in the war this second, so I’d wager a guess that you still have a slim chance of survival.”_

“That’s reassuring.”

_“It should be. Didn’t that Ascian want to keep you alive?”_

Emet-Selch… He seemed open minded to keeping Eve alive. Although, he did mention he didn’t see her as truly alive because of her sundered soul, or however he called her.

“But…if I don’t do something…” Eve rasped. “Everyone…” She sniffled and clenched her fist.

_“Don’t cry, my love.”_

Eve opened her eyes and her heart lurched when she saw Haurchefant sitting in the chair, Papalymo no longer around. She reached for him and he for her. He placed his hand over hers, yet she couldn’t feel anything. She cried, nonetheless.

 _“Ssh, ssh, darling…”_ Haurchefant smiled as he reached to brush her hair out of her face, but she still couldn’t feel him.

“No…this is cruel,” Eve whimpered as she scrabbled at the sheets in a futile attempt to seek purchase of his hands. “Why are you here?”

_“To tell you that this isn’t over. You can weather through this like you’ve done so many times before.”_

“Am I dying? I must be…”

_“You aren’t…”_

“I want to.”

Haurchefant’s eyes widened as he leaned closer. _“No, you don’t.”_

“I don’t want you to leave again,” Eve whined as she pawed at his hand. “Take me with you, don’t leave me alone, please…”

_“Eve…”_

“Please! Ilberd is right, I haven’t done anything since…since…”

_“Don’t listen to him! You’ve done wonderfully! You have achieved so much, and you can’t leave your friends and allies behind now!”_

“But so many have died because of me!”

_“Darling, ssh, oh, my love…”_

Haurchefant smiled sadly as Eve wept louder, tears flowing down her face. The miqo’te curled her legs closer to her body, clenching the sheets where his hand would have or should have been.

“Take me with you. Let me die. So, I can be with you. Someone else can be the Warrior of Light, there are so many others…”

_“It can only be you, my dearest.”_

“What’s the point if you’re not there to see the future? Without you…I’m all alone.”

_“You’re not alone. My darling, look at me. You have your friends, five of which who need your help.”_

“It’s not worth it…not without you…”

Haurchefant leaned down to kiss her cheek, but she felt no warmth, no love, no tenderness. _“Eve. You’re not alone. Help is on the way.”_

“Help,” Eve spat. “And soon they’ll be in six fulms under because of me.”

_“Trust me, my love. He will not die at the hands of the Empire.”_

Eve heard a door opening and slowly moved her head. She squinted through her blurred vision and her stomach dropped when she heard familiar, heavy, metallic footsteps. She turned back to Haurchefant, who sat back with a loving smile and began fading away.

“No!” she cried as she tried to grab him. “Don’t leave me! Take me with you! Please! Please, I’ll do anything…!”

She gasped as a large hand enclosed around her wrist. She reluctantly looked up at the face of her would-be rescuer, her ears flattening as she looked into his cold, icy eyes. She trembled before him, her left ear spasming.

“Come…to gloat?” she rasped towards Zenos, or Elidibus within Zenos’s body, she couldn’t care less.

She yelped as a sharp pain shot up her arm as something was carelessly pulled out of her wrist. She was pulled upright as the garlean pressed his lips to her wrist and…began sucking. Eve swayed as she was forced to sit up, but her stomach churned as if she had eaten a full meal and was now forced to ride a chocobo caravan down the rockiest road in Eorzea.

She gagged, the bile in her throat building up once more. She raised a shaky fist to press to her lips in a pathetic attempt to hold back the urge to throw up.

Zenos/Elidibus seemed to have other plans as he slammed his hand to her back, and she chucked up pink bile that covered the sheets before her. She hunched over as she coughed and spluttered, the rose-coloured bile sticking to the walls of her mouth.

She was pulled back by her hair, head up and cold fingers pressed to her heated forehead. She widened her eyes as they went down her throat and she was hunched over again, chucking up even more sickly-sweet bile. After she was finished, her head was pulled back up again, the fingers checking her temperature once more.

She opened her eyes and glared at the unfeeling gaze on her.

“What are you doing?”

Eve’s ears pricked as she recognised Varis’s voice. She slowly turned her gaze towards the door, spying the Emperor stepping over the fallen bodies of his men. The garlean prince didn’t respond, letting go of her hair and lifting her wrist.

She glanced down, spotting a tube and a small puncture in her wrist where it must have been inside her body. She noticed the pink liquid seeping out of it, her nose identifying the Garlean Rose scent emanating from it.

“Your colleague requested for her to be restrained and kept in Garlemald no matter what,” Varis continued, not moving from the doorway.

“Hmph. Were you expecting that Asican, Father?” Eve snapped her gaze to Zenos, and her pupils constricted as she caught his smirk. Varis’s eyes widened as the garlean prince turned to him. “That craven fled in the Ghimlyt Dark when I duelled him. A pity that I could not have a fulfilling contest, however, I cannot deny the satisfaction of being reunited with my body at long last.”

Her left ear spasmed as the miqo’te couldn’t tear her gaze from Zenos, debating whether this was another fever dream or if she had just gone mad. She trembled, inching away from the prince but not getting very far since he kept a firm grip on her.

“Zenos. Here to snuff out her light after you lost Ala Mhigo to her?”

His son laughed, shaking his head. “Where is the pleasure in striking her down when she’s been subjected to your poisons?” His gaze grew dark as he glared at his sire. “You will not steal her away with your petty wars, Father. I shan’t forgive you for domesticating her as such.”

Eve gasped as he swiftly swooped her off the bed and slung her over his shoulder. She grasped onto him, trembling as he unsheathed his katana, placing a firm hand on her back to keep her steady.

“Foolish boy,” Varis spat as Eve heard him unsheathing his gunblade. “You’d risk our nation by liberating the very woman who could raze it to the ground?”

“I care not for your concerns. Any who would spoil my prey will not do so twice!”

Eve’s stomach churned as Zenos rushed forward and steel clashed. She squeezed her eyes tight, her head spinning violently as father and son duelled angrily. She felt the bile bubble in her throat again, pressing a shaking hand to her lips to suppress the urge to chuck up. It was a tricky task, considering she was across the shoulder of one of her bitter enemies who was fighting his father, her captor.

The urge to throw up only grew stronger when the fighting stopped and Zenos was sprinting down the corridors. Alarms began blaring and shaking the poor miqo’te to the core, her sensitive ears ringing. She retched, pressing her lips firmly together as she threw up in her mouth, groaning in disgust. 

Zenos stopped and set her on her knees, slamming his hand on her back and prompting her to empty her mouth. She retched again, spilling the rose-coloured vomit onto the carpet. She grimaced as he grabbed her chin, tilting her head up so she could look at him. His cold gaze studied her pitiful state before he raised his katana. The last thing Eve remembered was the dull impact of his handle against her temple.

_Worst rescue ever._


	12. Chapter 12

Eve woke up wrapped in cotton sheets, her head throbbing from a fever and a dull ache from where _someone_ hit her. Not naming names or anything.

Her left ear twitched as she opened her eyes, wincing at the sunlight that streamed through the window. Blinking the sleep away, she could make out the wooden flooring and walls and a small bedside table by the bed. She shakily propped herself up and groaned as her head began spinning.

She buried her face in her hands, hunching over and waiting for the dizziness to subside. Her ears pricked as she heard a door open and parted her fingers to look at her visitor. She had hoped for it to be someone other than one of her bitter enemies, but alas, the garlean prince strode in with a jug of water, setting it on the bedside table.

Zenos sat on the bed and grabbed her hair, pulling her head up. She grimaced as he pressed his fingers against her forehead.

“Raise your arm.” She blinked owlishly and lifted her right arm as instructed, her ears flattening as she saw how shaky it was. “Make a fist.” The miqo’te willed her hand to curl into a fist, yet there was no strength. Her fingers barely maintained the desired form before they relaxed back to their natural position.

“I…can’t…” she murmured as despair washed over her.

“A side effect from the drug. Your muscles will take time to recover to their full strength. How long were you indisposed for?”

“I d-don’t know? I couldn’t…”

“Weeks? A moon? Since you were first captured?”

Eve shook her head. “A…few days I think…”

Zenos narrowed his eyes as he held her face in place with one hand, turning her head slowly to look into her eyes. “A few days? And it’s rendered you like so?” The miqo’te swallowed when he finally drew back, pouring a cup of water. “You will need to cleanse it out of your system. You will not be able to start your recovery until then.”

The bard eagerly accepted the water when it was presented to her, her shaking hand supporting the cup to control the flow of the cool drink. She gasped as she finished, her body perking already. She wiped her lips dry as Zenos picked up her spare hand to press his thumb to her wrist. Her left ear twitched uncertainly.

“Why did you save me?”

She flinched slightly as his cold gaze flicked to her. “There are none like you, my friend. Should you be ruined by my father’s cowardly weapons, it will rob me of our reprisal of that transcendent moment. I will not forgive him this time.”

_Oh. Wait. He wants a rematch?_

“I c-can’t…” Eve started.

“Your friends have need of your aid. I am aware. Tis a prime opportunity for you to grow stronger.” He dropped her wrist and poured another cup of water. “When you are fully recovered, you will be delivered to your Scions. But for now, rest and drink. There is a bathroom for your needs through that door.” He pointed to the door in front of bed then pointed to the door he had come from. “I will be in the front room should you need me.”

“How long will it take for me to fully recover?”

“Mayhap a week. Mayhap more.”

“Where are we?”

Zenos stood from the bed. “…Somewhere safe and out of my father’s radar. Tis a place I would retreat to should he wish me out of his sight.”

Eve lowered her gaze and pressed her lips together. “Are you sure he doesn’t know?”

“There are few who know of this place and can arrive safely. You will recover without disturbance, my friend. You needn’t worry.”

Her left ear spasmed as Zenos crossed the room to leave. “I’m not your friend, Zenos.”

The garlean paused by the door. “…You do not decide that.”

“And why do you? Do you even know my name? What do you know about me?”

“Evelyn Lhinna.” Eve cringed as he recited her full name without missing a beat. “You have seen twenty-four winters. You were born in the Shroud and registered as an adventurer in Gridania. Your prowess with your bow has led you to being a proficient bard, yet you lack the discipline to practice your music. Not that is important to me.” With flattened ears, she averted her gaze as he turned to regard her over his shoulder. “Is there anything you’d care to inform me about?”

“…Just call me Eve. I hate long names.”

“Very well.”

He left her alone and she let out a breath. She peeled the blankets off and grimaced as she saw she was dressed in blue silken pyjamas, disgustingly clinging to her body. She scowled and shifted to push herself to her feet. Her eyes widened as she placed the soles onto the smooth wood and felt little strength in her ankles.

Clenching the sheets, she took a deep breath and pushed herself to her feet, staggering and falling back almost immediately.

_I can scarcely feel my legs!_

Her tail flicked as she mustered another burst of strength to push herself back to her feet, supporting her body as much as she could with her arms on the bed. She wobbled a couple of times before lunging for the door that led to the bathroom. She rested against it for a few minutes, catching her breath and groaning as everything in the room began spinning. 

She retched and opened the door just in time to stagger to the sink and throw up into it. She spat and gagged, her face scrunching from the sickeningly sweet substance she chucked up. After a few minutes of this, she wiped her mouth and pushed herself upright, looking at the mirror before her.

Her face was pink, like the roses in the palace garden. Her pupils were dilated as she caught her breath, gingerly raising a hand to feel the warmth in her flushed cheeks.

_Is this Rose Flush? Do they use that flower for what they drugged me with?_

If she truly was more sensitive than most to the tea, then perhaps that was why she was struggling now. 

After recovering from throwing up and examining her appearance, Eve staggered out of the small bathroom, making her way to the other door, using the wall as her support to lean on whenever she felt her legs were about to give out.

She needed to go down a small corridor before arriving at a comfortable looking lounge. It was minimally furnished with a sofa, two chairs, a small table and a bookshelf. There was also a kitchen corner to prepare and store food.

Zenos sat on the sofa with a book, his head turning slightly to regard Eve thoughtfully. The miqo’te’s tail lashed as she propped herself on the wall.

“Do you have spare clothes I might be able to wear?” she asked. “And may I have a couple of books to keep myself entertained?”

Silence stretched between them for a few seconds until Zenos snapped his book shut and got to his feet. “Nothing in your size but I can procure more suitable attire for your rehabilitation.” 

He moved to the bookshelf first, pulling two books out from the top shelf and moving to Eve. She yelped as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder to carry her back to the bed.

“Hey! You don’t need to…!”

“You are struggling to walk.” Eve huffed as she was placed back on the bed, the books set down next to the jug of water. “Wait here.”

“Sure, not like I have much choice,” the miqo’te grumbled as she slouched to lie on her side.

Zenos left the room as she sulked on the bed, her tail idly moving up and down. A few minutes later, the garlean re-entered with a plain white shirt that was more a dress for her. “Do you need help changing?”

“No,” Eve quickly spoke as she accepted the shirt. “Just some privacy. Thank you.”

“Do you feel hungry?”

Eve thought for a moment before feeling the gnawing sensation in her stomach that was indeed hunger. “I could do with some food.”

“Ten minutes.”

“Huh?!”

Zenos left the room as Eve tilted her head to the side with a curious frown. She pushed herself to sit up and looked at the shirt. She pulled the pyjamas off, tossing them to the side and slid into the shirt, huffing as she saw how it sat loosely on her shoulders. She adjusted it so her private areas were covered adequately.

As she looked down, she noticed the top of the scar between her breasts. The scar Zenos left on her in Rhalgar’s Reach. 

Eve pressed her lips together as she raised her hand to feel the bite marks on her ear, remembering the teeth that had savagely bit into her. She hardly noticed Zenos come in with a steak and setting it by the books.

“Do you need help with eating?” he asked, startling her.

“No,” Eve shook her head as she shuffled closer to the table. “I should be fine.”

Yet she was barely able to hold the knife, let alone cut with it. She growled in frustration as the utensil slipped from her grip and Zenos caught it.

“Are you certain that you were under the drug for a few days?” he asked whilst taking away the fork and cutting the steak for her.

“…Do they put the Garlean Rose in it?” Eve asked as shame washed over her.

“Aye. The pollen is a potent sedative. The petals are less so, hence why they are brewed in tea.”

“I had a cup and got Rose Flush.” Zenos paused in the cutting to regard her, disbelief reflected in his eyes. She hunched her shoulders. “Apparently I’m quite sensitive to it.”

“So, my father exploited your weakness. The coward.”

“Isn’t there an antidote?”

“I know not how to make it. And it will not restore your strength, it will only reduce your Rose Flush symptoms.” Zenos pricked a piece of steak with a fork to lift to her lips. 

Eve took the fork off him and glared at him. “Leave me some dignity and let me eat,” she muttered before eating it. Her eyes widened a fraction as her ears and tail went up. She chewed the steak slowly, schooling her face and nodding. “My thanks.”

_Does he not season his food?!_

Once the plate was empty, Zenos left her alone with the books and water, which she chugged down to rinse the bland taste down. She wasn’t one to criticise food because she wasn’t a chef qualified to cook at the Bismarck herself. Yet the lack of seasoning in the steak had her thinking of at least five ways to improve the flavour.

_Still, shouldn’t look a gift chocobo in the beak. It’s only for a week, right?_

She raised a hand to try clenching it, her face falling as her fingers protested and fell lax. Her ears went flat against her head as she leaned back on the pillow, looking up at the window. 

She could only see the cloudy sky, there was little else to discern where on Hydaelyn they were. She could guess that perhaps they were still in Ilsabard, probably not too far away from Garlemald considering she could hear the furious howling of wind. She shifted onto her side, curling up and closing her eyes, relaxing.

_Just a week. Then I’m coming._

_Whoever you are, just hold on. I’ll be there soon._


	13. Chapter 13

Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen.

Eve huffed as she did her squats in the bedroom, her legs finally stable enough to allow her the exercise to rebuild their strength.

Twenty. Twenty-one. Twenty-two.

It had been a few days. Zenos oversaw her exercises like a hawk eyeing its prey before the inevitable killing swoop. It was very surreal, being around the very man she vowed to kill so he would cease to reign terror over Ala Mhigo. Yet he didn’t once raise his blade to strike her nor taunt or sneer at her if she struggled.

_At this rate if he’s going to kill me, it’ll be from his lack of flavour in his cooking._

Thirty-eight. Thirty-nine. Forty…

Eve’s ears pricked as she heard the front door open and stood to her full height, shaking her legs out. She walked out to the front, left ear flicking as she acknowledged Zenos brushing the snow off his shoulders and setting down packages. Her nose twitched as she smelled meat, prompting her stomach to turn from hunger.

“…Do you have salt and pepper?”

Zenos regarded her as he shed his coat. “Salt. Pepper isn’t native to this region.”

“Do you have any herbs?”

“Herbs do not grow this far north of the world.”

“That’s not true,” Eve shook her head. “Not according to the botany books I’ve read. Have you even tried to look for any?”

“Why do you ask?”

The miqo’te pressed her lips together, her tail swaying from side to side as her gaze wandered. “I appreciate you helping me, even if it’s towards your own goals. But you could do with adding some herbs to your cooking.”

His face betrayed no emotion as she took his coat out of his grip to wrap around herself. “Where are you going?”

“Out. I’ve been cooped up in here and I want to see what’s around.”

“There is naught for you.” Zenos pressed a hand to the door, preventing Eve from opening it. “The snow will swallow and freeze you to death if you avoid falling from the cliffs.”

Eve’s left ear spasmed as she shot him a reprimanding look. “If I can survive Coerthan temperatures whilst foraging for chysahl greens, I’m pretty sure I can put up with Ilsabard’s weather.”

“We are not in Coerthas and I can assure you, you will perish.”

As if to prove his point, the wind howled outside. It was enough to give chills to the miqo’te but she brushed it off.

“I’m not leaving to try and run back to Eorzea,” she said. “I’m just going out for maybe half a bell to see if there are any herbs underneath the snow.”

“You will find none.”

“Have you tried looking?” 

Zenos hesitated then opened the door. The wind blew Eve back and she landed flat on her back. The door closed as her ears twitched and she glared at the ceiling.

“This changes nothing.”

“You’re too stubborn.”

Eve sat up and glared at Zenos. “Let me satiate my curiosity this once. I don’t know if I’ll have another chance to explore like this again.”

His blue eyes scrutinised her before he grabbed her arm to pull her back to her feet. “Half a bell. Know that if you injure yourself, your rehabilitation will be extended.”

Her ears twitched a few times before she huffed. “I know all too well.”

* * *

Two bells later, Eve was wrapped up in a thick blanket, still shivering from the cruel cold weather that was raging outside. But she looked triumphant after finding some dill and gathering enough to season some soup. She was grateful Zenos allowed her to cook, at least to help her get feeling back into her fingers.

She purred whilst drinking the beet soup, lamenting that she couldn’t have added slow cooked meat to the broth. Perhaps another time. At least she finally had something to eat that had flavour to it.

Zenos didn’t seem affected as he ate the soup opposite her. His stoic visage almost convinced Eve that he had no tastebuds, or he just didn’t garner the same joy as she when eating anything.

She lowered her bowl and cleared her throat. “You didn’t seem cold when we went out. Do you feel anything at all?”

“Scarcely a thing,” his response sounded bored and rehearsed, as if he had answered the question a thousand times. “The coat is for extended journeys for my body to survive and maintain its temperature.”

Eve flattened her ears and looked down. “And the soup? Do you have any thoughts on it?”

“It is not poisoned.”

The miqo’te huffed as her tail twitched under the blankets. “Thanks, I think.”

“What thoughts were you seeking for?”

Eve shrugged. “I don’t know. Does it taste nice? Is there anything I could add to it? Maybe do something different to suit your tastes?”

Zenos stirred the broth slowly. “It is fine the way it is. It reminds me of the meals served in Garlemald.”

Eve shrugged again and sat back, adjusting her position on the sofa and shuffling the blankets higher up her body. “Is there anything that makes you feel excited? Anything to do that you enjoy?”

“The anticipation for our next duel.”

She sighed, shrugging for a third time, and going back to eating the soup. “Can I cook tomorrow?”

“If it pleases you.”

Her ears twitched as she smiled to herself. “Thank you. It’s been a while since I’ve cooked. I’m glad to be busy.”

Zenos didn’t offer a reply and they continued their meal in silence.

* * *

_It was dark. Eve didn’t know which way was right or left as she stumbled into the abyss before her._

_Her legs felt heavy as she continued walking. She didn’t know where she was going. She didn’t know why she was walking. Her eyelids were drooping with every step as she struggled ahead._

_“Weary wanderer,” a voice cut through the darkness and circled her fatigued form. “You’ve no fight left to fight. No life left to live.”_

_There was a sinister familiarity in its tone and Eve shook her head, persevering forth._

_“Why do you keep going? You are nothing. You are broken. A broken weapon, a broken tool. It is high time for you to be discarded.”_

_Eve closed her eyes and covered her ears. She still marched forward._

_“Why do you persist? Why? You’ve no strength in you. There is nothing for you.”_

_“My friends,” she finally replied. “I must find them. I must help them. I must…”_

_Thorned vines snatched her legs, halting her progress. The sharp barbs dug into her skin and she hissed in pain._

_“You’ve no friends. You’ve no comrades. Open your eyes and look around.”_

_Her blood ran cold as she opened her eyes. Before her was Alisaie, crumpled and lifeless. Tears burned her vision as she turned, seeing the other Scions._

_Alphinaud, Tataru, Krile…_

_Y’shtola, Urianger, Thancred…_

_Lyse?!_

_Eve’s hands shook as she raised them to cover her mouth. “No…no, no…”_

_Aymeric. Estinien. Merlwyb. Kan-E-Senna. Raubahn and Pipin. Nanamo._

_“No…please no…”_

_Hien. Yugiri. Cid. Biggs and Wedge. Nero._

_Eve sunk to her knees as the bodies kept appearing around her, dead and far from saving. Her tears rolled down her cheeks as she screamed._

_“No!”_

_She grabbed her ears, her nails digging into the cartilage as she shook her head._

_“No, no, no, please no!”_

_Her stomach lurched as she heard heavy footsteps, armour rattling with each that was taken to approach her._

_From the shadows arrived a tall, imposing man with all too familiar armour. His katana unsheathed, he pressed the blade to the nape of her neck. She could picture the sneer concealed by his helmet._

_“Too broken to be useful,” he said with utter disappointment._

_Eve shivered as he pulled his weapon back, bracing it for her execution._

_“Because,” that voice snaked around her once more, “what use is a Warrior of Light if she has no-one and nothing to save?”_

_Eve’s breath hitched as Zenos’s blade cleaved into her._

* * *

Her eyes flew open as she gasped. Cold sweat rolled down her pale skin as she clenched the duvet atop her, her ears spasming as she stared at the ceiling. Swallowing shakily, she closed her eyes and felt her tears drop onto the mattress. 

Heaving another shuddering breath, she pushed herself to sit up, hugging her knees to her chest. She sniffled to herself, her left ear spasming wildly as she rubbed her eyes.

After recollecting herself, she pulled the covers back and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She shivered at the bracing chill, adjusting Zenos’s shirt before pushing herself to her feet. 

She dipped into the small bathroom to clean her face then wandered to the front room. She spied Zenos on one of the sofas, his head propped by his fist, elbow to an armrest. She didn’t understand how it did for his posture or how he managed to sleep so rigidly.

Her thoughts wandered to how she found him in Ala Mhigo, upon the throne and looking bored. His eyes lit up when she stormed through the doors and they did battle, as savagely as he had expected apparently.

Waving away such memories, Eve crossed the room to leaf through the books in the bookshelf, hoping some light reading would send her back to sleep, lest she dwelled on the troubling nightmare.

As soon as she found a promising tome, she turned and locked eyes with the garlean prince, prompting her to allow it to slip through her fingers. It landed with a thud between her bare feet and her left ear spasmed.

“I thought you were asleep.”

“Your weeping is louder than you think.”

Eve scoffed. “I was _not_ weeping.”

“Your eyes are bloodshot.”

“Oh come on, you can’t see that from this distance and in this shroud of darkness!” She sniffed as she crouched and grabbed the fallen book. “Did I wake you?”

“Perhaps. I too was dreaming. A tired dream I witness every night since my youth.”

Ears pricked, Eve tilted her head. “What’s the dream?”

“A city up in flames. Meteors rain upon the structures and citizens. It is the end of days and there is chaos plaguing each soul.” Zenos sighed and closed his eyes. “Every night I witness this. Ever since…I was subjected to the cursed sedative.”

The miqo’te’s jaw dropped. “You were sedated by it?”

“Heavily. My father’s orders.”

So that’s how he knew how to take care of her.

“How long were you sedated for? And why?”

Zenos opened and narrowed his eyes. “Why, I do not know. I can scarcely recall how long I had to suffer with its effects… It happened shortly after I defended myself from an attempt on my life.”

Eve crossed the room carefully, stopping in front of him. “Is that…why you destroyed the roses when you were young?” His gaze snapped up to her and she stepped back, tail up. “I heard as much when I was in Garlemald. I couldn’t understand why you’d do such a thing but now…”

His gaze lowered and she relaxed. “I thought the roses to be destroyed for good.”

“It took a while to recultivate them. From what I’ve heard they’ve only started blooming this year.”

“Surely it was not my father who spoke of this.”

Eve flattened her ears. “Soldiers…gossip and chat when they’re bored. That isn’t to say that I did not have conservations with your father.” His gaze wandered, and she fiddled with the spine of the book in her grip. “He quite liked my stories. I’m afraid I damn near talked his ear off yet he seemed content to listen…”

“Of what stories did you tell him?”

Her tail went up as she gripped the book tighter. “Just…stories of my adventures. My first trip to Gridania, my biggest scares, anecdotes with my friends…”

_The reason a chunk of my ear is missing…_

“Tell me a story of one of your adventures.” 

Eve widened her eyes. “Beg pardon?”

“Or is my father the only one worthy to hear your tales?”

“No!” Eve exclaimed then fiddled with the book more. “No, no, of course not. I just didn’t think you’d want to listen.”

“I’m listening now.”

“Yes, I suppose…” Eve swallowed as she sat down next to him, setting the book on her lap and leaning back to look at the ceiling. She drummed her fingers on the leatherback and closed her eyes. “I can…tell you the story of my first fight against a primal. Ifrit. And how I nearly lost my poor tail because of a mission gone wrong.”

Zenos leaned his head against his fist, gaze trained to her as she went into great detail about Ifrit’s summoning, witnessing him tempering souls and how she discovered she was protected by Hydaelyn. And much like Varis, he looked very content to just listen.


	14. Chapter 14

_It’s so cozy…I don’t want to get up._

Eve yawned softly and nuzzled her cheek against the pillow, purring with a content smile. The arm around her waist shifted and brought her closer to a warm body, eliciting louder purrs as she snuggled backwards into the person.

…

Hold up.

_Who am I sharing a bed with?_

Eve’s eyes flew open and after a brief survey of her surroundings, she confirmed she was still somewhere in Ilsabard.

Which meant…

Rigidly, Eve rolled over and her ears and tail shot up in alarm as she confirmed that Zenos was indeed lying beside her, arm secured around her as he slumbered on.

_Did anything happen last night?!_

The miqo’te patted herself down and confirmed that she was feeling fine and nothing had transpired between the two of them. She let out a breath of relief and pressed her lips together whilst recalling what was happening last night.

_Let’s see…I woke up, went to get a book and Zenos was awake. I told him about my battles with Ifrit, Titan then Garuda…then I just drifted off. I think I was talking about when I led the attack on Praetorium. Did I even finish that story?_

She couldn’t remember falling asleep.

Zenos moved in his sleep and pulled her closer. She pressed her hands to his chest to keep some distance between them, ears fully pricked and rigid to attention as she studied his face warily.

_Right, that’s it. Cuddle time with bitter enemies is over._

Eve twisted in his grip and grabbed the edge of the bed to pull herself out. His hold on her tightened and she growled, her tail lashing from side to side as she began shaking to slip out but to no avail.

With a loud sigh, she lay lax against the bed, her left ear spasming as she was brought back to his chest. A renewed energy surged within her as she grabbed his arm to try and pry it off her.

“I swear, if you don’t let me go, I’m telling everyone, _and I mean everyone_ , that you’re just a cuddle spriggan!” she snarled whilst wrestling with him.

Her eyebrows shot up as his eyes snapped open to look up at her. She froze in place as his other hand slid across the bed…and pulled out a katana hidden behind him.

“What the hells?!”

Eve managed to pop out of the garlean prince’s grip and grabbed a training katana she had been using to help exercises. Zenos pursued her and sliced the blade in half. Ears flat against her head as she examined the broken blade in her hands.

The garlean smirked as he sheathed his katana and brought his fists up. Eve dropped her weapon and brought her own fists up, eyes narrowed as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

She threw the first punch, Zenos blocking effortlessly but he was pushed back perhaps an ilm. His smirk widened as he pushed her back and threw a punch in her direction. She blocked with her forearm, grimacing as she felt a good portion of his strength in the blow, her body shaking to stay strong and in place.

Their eyes locked as Zenos kept his knuckles against her forearm, his smirk fading.

“You’re ready.”

Eve’s ears pricked as they relaxed, and she rubbed her forearm. “I’m…ready?”

“We will depart in half a bell.”

The miqo’te blinked a couple of times as he walked past her to leave the room. “Depart? To where?”

“Mor Dhona.”

She was rendered mute and she looked down, fiddling with a rolled-up sleeve. “Oh…”

* * *

Eve settled in her seat next to the pilot, looking around at the clouds that rolled by. The airship was small, not unlike the one Gaius had piloted across the Burn to give Alphinaud back to them after his soul had been called away.

The shirt she wore was still big, but nothing a belt wouldn’t fix, along with the new breeches and boots. She wondered if Tataru would make her new garments for her next journey that lay on the horizon, like when she first set off to Gyr Abania.

She glanced at Zenos as he drove the ship, his stoic expression focused on the dials and equipment before him.

“I didn’t realise you would have been trained to pilot ships like this,” she said.

“Everyone is required to take mandatory lessons on machinery,” Zenos replied simply. “For the royal family it is more tradition than necessity.”

“Well…I’d say this is a necessity…” He didn’t answer and Eve sat back, fiddling with the front of her shirt. “I suppose it’s different to piloting a magitek armour. That was quite simple, especially with Cid telling me how to work it.”

“You mentioned you used one when in the Praetorium.”

“Yes, Maggie, as Wedge named her. She was recognisable with the paint job he put on her.”

“Tell me. How did you acquire that armour in the first place?”

Eve’s face brightened as she began to tell the story of how they stole her from imperial troops animatedly. She went into detail about their infiltration to save Minfilia, Tataru, Urianger and Papalymo. 

Her thoughts went to Tataru’s terror-stricken face as she hid behind Minfilia and her heart melted. She couldn’t wait to see her again. To see everyone again…

“We’ve arrived.”

Eve jumped out of her thoughts as she looked up at the windshield and saw the familiar lake, complete with Midgardsomr’s body constricted around the rundown airship that stood as the centrepiece. Her gaze drifted towards Syrcus Tower as they passed it then over to where the sons of Saint Coinach set up camp and finally…Revenant’s Toll.

_This feeling…is familiar…_

It bubbled in her chest as she placed a hand over her heart, recalling the first time she went to Gridania after fleeing to Ishgard after being accused of regicide. It also happened when she came back from Kugane, to walk in Limsa Lominsa once more after a long journey.

_I’m home._

Zenos piloted the ship across the lake, approaching Rathefrost. Secluded, on the way to the castrum, hopefully not many questions would be raised by onlookers.

Eve stood after they landed and stepped out as soon as Zenos opened the way for her to leave. The rocky ground welcomed her as she stepped out to look up at Midgardsomr then circled the airship to look down the path, her ears twitching as she heard the sounds of morbols and efts in the distance.

_I’m…home!_

She wanted to sing, she wanted to dance, she wanted to jump around like a carefree child and laugh out loud.

She spun around a couple of times, revelling in the familiar, nostalgic scents and sounds around her, the sights around her feeding her joy.

As she spun again, her smile faded as she spotted Zenos watching her. She dropped her arms as he approached her.

“Do not disappoint me, my friend,” he said. “Grow stronger, so that we may meet again for our reprisal…”

Eve pressed her lips together as she glared to the side. “… I appreciate what you’ve done. You…have my thanks.” His lips twitched into a half smirk as he turned from her to board the small airship. “What do you intend to do now?”

Zenos paused on the ramp then looked to her. “There is the matter of the Black Rose which must be purged. Only this time…I will make a thorough job of it.”

“Then…best of luck.”

They locked eyes for a few moments before Eve stepped back, watching Zenos disappear into the airship. The engines whirred to life as it rose from the ground and took off back across the lake. She raised her hand in a semi-wave before retracting it, eyes lowered.

The miqo’te turned to the path and began running down it. She sprinted across the morbol infested swamps and past the efts and gigantoads outside Revenant’s Toll. She nearly slipped as she took a sharp turn to head into the Rising Stones, startling the day drinkers of the tavern.

Her breath left her as she burst through the doors, catching the attention of the Scions that were going about their day as usual. Silence fell in the large room as she slowly descended the steps, looking around and finding joy to see that naught had changed.

By her desk, Tataru turned and dropped the papers in her hands upon seeing her. “E-Eve?!”

Tears filled the miqo’te’s eyes as she took a few more steps forward with a bittersweet smile. “I’m…I’m home.”

Tataru cautiously stepped forward, her hands shaking as tears filled her own eyes. “Is it really you? Are you really…?”

“Tataru, don’t cry…” Eve whined as she flattened her ears. “You’ll…get me started…”

“Eve!”

The lalafell sprinted towards her and Eve dropped to her knees to receive her hug. Her hat fell from her head as the miqo’te cradled her close, tears falling from her face as she rocked them back and forth.

“We were so worried!” she cried as a crowd gathered around them. “When we heard you’d disappeared after the Emperor requested to see you in private…and we found your belongings…and the idea…the thought you were in Garlemald!”

“Aye…I was taken to Garlemald,” Eve sniffled and nodded. “But I’m here now. I’m home. I’m unharmed…I’m here…”

Tataru’s tiny hands gripped her shirt as it felt like she didn’t want to let go. “Please tell me this isn’t a dream! That you’re really here and you’re really safe!”

“I’m really here. I’m really safe. I’m really…home…” Eve sniffed as she looked up at the others, smiling wide despite her tears flowing down her cheek. “I’m home. I’m sorry to have worried all of you…”

“Well,” Alianne said as she wiped away her own tears. “I do suppose we should let Ser Estinien know you do not need to be rescued any longer.”

“You…sent Estinien to rescue me?” Eve muttered and flattened her ears. “What made you think I needed rescuing?”

“Even the most experienced of fighters need help sometimes.” The miqo’te was startled as Tataru jumped out of her grasp and wagged her finger. “And I absolutely forbid you from meeting any more emperors by yourself!”

“I hear you loud and clear,” Eve giggled as she held her hands up in mock surrender.

Tataru smiled as she rubbed her eyes clear of tears. “Well, I suppose after your harrowing journey back, you must be dying for a cup of tea.”

Ears pricked to the ceiling; Eve’s eyes constricted. “…Maybe some fruit juice would be better.”

The lalafell as confused as Eve pushed herself to her feet but shrugged and tottered off to prepare some fruit juice. Some Scions returned to their training whilst some approached Eve to ask her about her time in Garlemald. She just smiled and reassured all of them that she’d tell them about everything once she was relaxed and could put her feet up.

After given some time to herself, Eve settled down on a chair and closed her eyes to just hear, feel and think.

* * *

_Weary wanderer. Why do you persist?_

_There is no light, only darkness._

_There is no place for heroes like you._


End file.
